Sayonara, Goodbye
by asians75
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Mirai Trunks when he left the past for the second time? This story tells it all...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me permission to finish it for him. If you two are reading this I hope you will like what I chose of what would happen to Trunks in the near future of your fanfic.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Countless stars passed by the spherical spaceship's window as it traveled through the cold darkness of space. The sole passenger was oblivious to their beauty as he slept in cryostasis. A few strands of lavender hair were hanging in his face, and eyelids hid blue eyes. If anyone could see his peaceful face, they would get the impression that all was well. Unfortunately, they can't see the inner turmoil in the young warrior's soul.  
  
Images of his trials and tribulations kept repeating in his tortured mind: steel skyscrapers with melted beams, cracks running along the pavement, glass shards strewn on the ground. This was only a small taste of what horrors he had seen in his life.  
  
Trunks left his shattered planet behind in hopes of finding a new beginning for himself. His blood carried all that was left of the human race.  
  
[Okaasan,] he thought. [I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.] He clearly remembered finding his mother's broken body among the rubble.  
  
When he arrived back in his own time, Trunks felt something was terribly wrong. His mother hadn't come to greet her son, and Trunks couldn't sense any ki signatures. He grew more nervous as he viewed the main dome of Capsule Corps. It was in a worse condition then it was when he last saw it. Anxiously, Trunks flew as fast as he could, praying that his mother was alright. His heart leapt in his throat when he finally gazed on his beloved mother's form. Kneeling beside her bloody form, Trunks supported her head on his arm.  
  
"Kaasan," he gently called to her. To his relief, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Y....you made it....my son," she managed to whisper. Staying conscious took all the energy and will she had left. "Cyborgs...went completely out of control. K...killed everyone." Bulma coughed, spitting up blood on his blue jacket.  
  
"I'll bring you inside," he said worriedly.  
  
"N...no time," she answered. "I can feel myself...slipping away. Hmphf," she smiled wanly. "I can finally see your ass of a father." Bulma's grin faltered. "Trunks. M...my son. Promise me," she seemed to regain some strength, "promise me you'll never give up. That you'll continue on...no matter what."  
  
"H...hai, okaasan," he said fiercely, tears in his eyes. The last time he truly cried was when he had lost Gohan. His mentor, friend, foster father. He died because he had wanted to protect Trunks. Just like Vegeta. It seemed the people most important to him died defending his life. "Okaasan," he weeped. "Please don't go."  
  
"Remember," she gasped, "you promised." An exhale of breath, to a casual onlooker it almost seemed dramatical. For the Demi-Saiyan, it was heart-wrenching. "OKAASAN!!!" he screamed in pain. No one answered back. He was completely alone.  
  
While the horrific ordeal replayed in his head once more, the spaceship entered an asteroid field. The various sized rock, some as large as Earth's continents, continued their journey through space. All these space debris once formed together as a planet. Unfortunately, the civilization grew so advanced they destroyed each other. Now nothing remained of that race. It was befitting that the lone warrior passed through there.  
  
An asteroid about the size of a car was at a direct course with Trunks' ship. It sped towards the metallic object, capable of smashing it into nothingness. The troubled warrior didn't notice; he was still in suspended animation.  
  
Perhaps it was some cosmic force that saved him, a planet's magnetic field. Or maybe it was fate. The deadly asteroid unexpectedly veered to the left, changing its steady course as if to spare the young man's life. It careened past him, glancing the space pod enough to damage it.  
  
(Hull integrity breached,) the computer thought. (First priority: land for repairs.) It searched with its scanners for a few minutes until it found a suitable planet. (Class M planet located. Habitable area. Emergency landing program initiated.)  
  
The space ship turned to the right and headed for the planet it had discovered. It began to glow red as re-entry super heated the ship.   
  
(Estimated time of arrival...58 seconds.) Suddenly the screen began to flash red. (Warning. Damage in the outer surface has exposed vital circuitry. Heat from rentry-y....sdu&5g9w*y...) The computer began to malfunction. It flickered a few moments before dying out completely.  
  
The ship undauntedly made its way towards the planet. Shooting past the clouds in the light blue sky, it rocketed through some trees before finally contacting the ground. A loud boom could be heard for miles as it created a giant crater with the impact. Animals scattered away, frightened by the huge intruder. Steam rose up from the hot ship. Trunks still slept inside, unaware of the situation. The warm sun could not penetrate the insulation of the craft. So he sat there frozen, re-living his tormented past.  
  
"Yosh! That was good!" Bandeku smiled. Standing over the remains of his kill, he wiped some blood from his short beard. He stretched his limbs and yawned. [Damn,] he thought. [Must be getting old. Never had to do this before.]  
  
Wrinkles lined the corners of his black eyes. A few more were on his face, nut it only high-lighted his sharp features. Black hair peppered with a few white ones grew wildly over his shoulders a little. Despite his age, he still had a large and muscular body. Abruptly, he looked up to the sky. [Something's coming...] His eyes widened as he saw a red object streak through the sky. He felt and heard the reverberations as it hit the ground. [Nani?!?] Aches promptly forgotten, Bandeku leaped into the air and started flying towards the mysterious object.  
  
It wasn't hard to find ground zero; it could be seen from miles away. Cautiously nearing the center, Bandeku tried to get a glimpse of the thing. Steam obscured his vision. [Kuso,] he cursed to himself. [Now I'm acting like I'm scared of whatever's in there. I can handle anything that comes out. I AM a Saiyajin soldier.] A breeze dissipated the mist and he was shocked to find out the cause of the disturbance. [A Saiyajin pod! Could the person still be alive? The ship seems pretty wrecked from re-entry.] Peering through the circular window, he saw the outline of a man.  
  
Testing the surface, Bandeku found that it was still hot but tolerable. Prying open the hatch of the capsule, a cold wind escaped. [He must have went into cryostasis,] he thought. Using a single hand, the warrior pulled him out and lay the stranger on the ground. [Hmm...he doesn't look like a Saiyajin.] Bandeku cast a critical eye on him. [Short, pale hair. It's straight as well. Foreign clothing. No armor. Has no tail. I see,] Bandeku decided, [he's definitely not a Saiyajin. So how did he get one of the pods? He might be dangerous. I better scan his power level.]  
  
Pressing a button on his scouter, numbers began to fly on his green eye piece. [On second thought...he might be Saiyajin. He has a high ki reading, even when he's unconscious. I better find out more about this man.] Uncurling his long brown tail, Bandeku tried to figure out what to do next. [This guy is going to be out for a while. I don't think he'll object to me looking in his craft.] Curling his tail around his waist again, the old warrior inspected the pod. [Well, he'll be staying here; the ship is no better than scrap.] Taking a peep inside, all he found was a sword. Taking it out, Bandeku then shouldered the mysterious man and flew towards his home.  
  
Trunks thought he was dreaming. Colors swirled in front of his eyes, and he still felt cold. [The cryostasis must be wearing off,] he thought vaguely. [Maybe the computer has found a planet.] Opening his eyes slightly, Trunks tried to get his bearings. Then he realized he was lying on his back instead of sitting. ]I couldn't be lying in my pod...] Forcing his eyes open fully, Trunks winced in pain as a wave of dizziness hit him like a fist. Quickly shutting his eyes, he waited for it to pass before attempting to open them again. This time it wasn't so bad. Trunks unsteadily got to his feet. Leaning against a wall for support, he gazed at his surroundings.   
  
He occupied a large room. Except for a single door on the other side, it seemed there were no visible openings or doors leading to other rooms. A fire burnt in the middle and he discovered ha had been in the only bed. A chair and tabled were the only other things there. "Almost Spartan like," he muttered to himself. He located his sword resting against the wall he was on. Trunks picked it up and clenched the scabbard. It seemed to be the only thing that stayed solid. Everything else seemed to float or waver. The door suddenly opened and let red sunlight filter through. Trunks squinted at the figure outlined by the setting sun. Mercifully the door closed again and the person...a man by the build, slowly approached the fire.  
  
Once Trunks' eyes had adjusted to the darkness again, he gasped. The man wore Saiyajin armor. Yes, and he even had a tail!!! Its tip tapped against the man's waist. A grunt woke Trunks up from his shock.  
  
"So you know what I am," he spoke softly. "That is good. My name is Bandeku, and you have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me permission to finish it for him. If you two are reading this I hope you will like what I chose of what would happen to Trunks in the near future of your finfic.  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trunks glared at the enigmatic person standing before him. "You're a Saiyan," he answered slowly. A thousand confused thoughts were flying in his head. [But...I thought they were all dead?]   
  
"Hai," Bandeku nodded. He looked speculatively at the lavender-haired man.   
"Are you a Saiyan?" he asked bluntly. Trunks started a little.   
[I can't tell him that I'm Vegeta's son,] he thought. [That could get me into trouble. I need to get out of here!] "I don't know what you're talking about," Trunks replied.   
  
The response seemed silly since he already revealed he knew about the Saiyajins. Heart beating wildly and mind pounding painfully, Trunks decided it was time to leave and get back to his ship. He took a step forward and found himself falling to the ground. Another wave of dizziness had arrived and threatened to overcome him.   
  
"You can't go," Bandeku smirked. "You didn't go through the proper process from   
cryostasis. It will be a while until you regain your equilibrium. Until then,   
you have no choice but to stay here. And answer my questions." Gritting his teeth more from nausea then anger, Trunks got into a lotus position. "So tell me, do you have Saiyajin blood or not?"   
"Half," he ground out. "My father was a Saiyan, but my mother was a Human."   
  
"I see," Bandeku mused. "And how did they come together?"   
"How should I know!?!" he snapped. He instantly winced as the pain returned with a vengeance. [How dare this man meddle in my affairs!]   
"Hmphf," the older Saiyajin snorted. "Why did you leave your planet?"   
"That's none of your business," Trunks snarled. It reminded him too much of a lost world... and his failure to protect it.   
  
"Do you know who your father was?" Bandeku persisted.   
"He went away while I was still an infant," Trunks muttered as he rubbed   
his temples. The aching wouldn't leave him alone. "My mother didn't like to talk about him much." He readied himself for another round of questioning, but the man only nodded once more.   
"I think that's enough for today," he said gruffly. "You better rest." This   
show of un-Saiyajin like kindness momentarily stunned Trunks.   
  
"Hn..." he said bewildered. Bandeku gazed at him for a moment before exiting back outside. With a small groan, Trunks lay back down on the bed, making sure his sword was within easy reach.   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
*Thwack* Bandeku watched the tree fall down to the ground. Even it could   
not withstand his powerful punch.   
[Kuso!!!] he mumbled to himself. [Who is this boy?] He started punching a   
large boulder to relieve the anger. Something about the Semi-Saiyan intrigued him. There was a kind of hardness in his eyes even most warriors didn't have. [What could have happened to make him this way?]  
  
A passing animal diverted his attention for a moment. One glare from him and it ran away. Bandeku returned his attention back to the young stranger in his home. [I don't even know his name.] He began hitting the shattered boulder again. [I have to find out more about him. I know he's hiding something important. Maybe he knows were more Saiyajin survivors are located.]   
Mind made up, Bandeku decided to return. He flew slower than he usually did.   
  
When he arrived at his humble home, he lowered his ki as a precaution. It was quite obvious the Semi-Saiyan didn't trust him yet. But still, he seemed   
pretty ill.... Bandeku cursed himself. He hadn't lived as long as he had by   
being reckless. Quietly, he opened the door. The fire was still going, but it   
was weaker than before. Everything seemed to be as was. All except the   
mysterious young man Bandeku found. Walking silently, he approached the bed.   
  
The pale colored man was asleep but still gripping his sword. Bandeku   
grunted. [Yup, he still doesn't trust me,] he thought dryly. Even as Trunks slumbered there was a grim frown on his face. Shaking his head, Bandeku walked to the other side of the room, settled on the ground, and went to sleep.   
* * * *   
The late morning sun hung in the clear blue sky. Warm sunlight filtered   
through the open door and shone on the sleeping man's face. Yawning a little, Trunks slowly awoke. Sitting up, he stretched his arms. [I feel much better now,] he smiled wanly.   
  
"So you finally chose to wake up," a familiar voice declared. The smile   
instantly disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. By reflex Trunks grabbed his sword on the ground, got up, and faced the speaker in a blink of an eye. Bandeku just watched him with indifference. They wordlessly stared at each other before Trunks warily lowered the sharp blade.   
  
"Are you hungry?"   
The question caught him off guard.   
"No," he frowned. Unfortunately his stomach decided to growl quite audibly   
at that moment his stomach growled.   
"Um...maybe just a little."   
"Then go hunt. There's plenty of game in the forest."   
"Huh...?" was all he could say.   
"You do know how to hunt, right?" Bandeku asked mockingly.   
"Of course," Trunks bristled. Re-sheathing his sword, Trunks began to walk.   
  
His legs felt heavier than usual, but he knew a good meal would cure that. He launched easily into the air and he started to look around for something edible. There were several different types of exotic and colorful fruits, but he didn't take any just in case they were poisonous.   
  
Using some tricks he had learnt from his boyhood, Trunks managed to find a   
large creature. He had never seen such a thing before, but he wasn't a picky eater. Piling some fallen   
wood, Trunks lit it with a thin beam of ki. As the fire burnt, he used his sword   
to skin his catch.   
  
He grinned as he remembered the training sessions he use to take as a boy.   
[Gohan...] He stopped what he was doing as the memories flooded his mind. His kind yet tough teacher helping him master his skills, the talks they had about what the past was like, his body lying lifeless in a puddle...   
  
Trunks felt a hot tear run down his cheek to land on the bloody carcass of   
the animal. [Oh Kami...] Flashes of people lying mangled on the streets after an android rampage. Death was upon them.  
Death everywhere.......   
  
More tears fell as he gazed at the corpse of the dead creature. [Oh Kami...]   
He was distracted from the pain when he suddenly sensed an approaching ki   
signature. [It must be Bandeku.] Quickly wiping any traces of tears from his face, Trunks resumed skinning his kill with renewed fervor. Soon the older man landed in the area. He was silent as he observed Trunks' activity.   
  
"Why do you need a fire?" he finally broke the silence. "It's not that cold."   
"It's for cooking," he responded coldly.   
"Why can't you just eat it raw?" Trunks looked up from what he was doing.   
"Raw...?" he said puzzled. Bandeku shook his head.   
"Of course. Saiyajins eat their meat raw. Cooking it is a waste of time."   
Trunks snickered.   
  
"I'm only half Saiyajin," he said emotionlessly. "I don't like eating it raw."   
"You've spent too much time with humans," Bandeku frowned.   
"Who else would I live with?" Trunks lost his temper. "I never knew my father." A pang of guilt washed over him. [That's because he died. For me.] Trunks growled and cut off a piece of meat and proceeded in cooking it. [Anyway,] he tried to clear his head. [That isn't completely true...] He was so occupied with thoughts of a world that could have been his that he didn't notice Bandeku stare at him.   
  
"After you finish," he broke Trunks' reverie, "we will spar. I want to see what kind of warrior you are." A malicious grin broke over Trunks' face. If that old   
man thought he was going up against a weakling human, he was in for one hell of a surprise!   
  
"If you insist," he smirked. Ripping some meat from the joint he prepared,   
Trunks put it in his mouth. It tasted odd but not as unpleasant as he first anticipated. Hunger drove him to eat faster. The food tasted different now...and then he noticed why. Trunks had unconsciously started eating uncooked meat. The sight of blood on his hands disturbed him. Bandeku snorted.   
  
"Not as bad as you thought, hm?" he said. "By the way you eat, I can see   
you indeed have Saiyajin blood in you!" Trunks didn't say anything. There was still more meat on the carcass, but Trunks had lost his appetite.   
  
"I'm not hungry anymore," he said softly.   
"Why?" Bandeku demanded. "Is it because your weak, human stomach can't take it?"   
"NO!!!" Trunks shouted. "I'd rather be a Human than a ....," he strung as   
many swear   
words as he knew (don't worry folks, it's censored is passed off as   
bad writing!!!),   
"...Saiyajin!" Bandeku burst out laughing.   
"You've got the Saiyajin temper too! You might not be a lost cause after all. Now come on. Since you're done eating, we'll spar." He started levitating into the air and flew off into the distance. Trunks shook his head a little. Just when you assumed you knew a guy...   
  
After putting out the fire, Trunks followed suit. He found Bandeku a few moments later waiting for him at what looked like a large crater.   
"Seem familiar?" Bandeku smirked. "This is where I found you."   
"Nani?" Trunks asked. He gazed at the surrounding area. Yes, it did look like the ship landed here. "Where's my ship?" he inquired.   
"It's over there," Bandeku pointed, "but it's a waste of time. It's   
completely worthless now."   
"I want to see it anyway," Trunks said stubbornly. He flew off in the   
direction Bandeku had directed.   
  
True to his word, the space pod was wrecked. It wasn't even spherical anymore. The computer was fried and it was covered with several gashes.   
[Crap,] Trunks muttered to himself. [Now I'll never get off this dung-hole of a planet.] "I told you so," Bandeku landed gracefully beside him. Trunks glared at the black and white-haired Saiyan.   
"Shut up," he snapped.   
[Hmphf,] Bandeku thought indignantly. [That cocky bastard...] He straightened himself to full height. "I believe we have a sparring match to begin." Trunks looked at the straight faced man.   
[Fine. If he wants to be beaten to a pulp so badly...] He went into a   
combat stance. Bandeku did the same and then they regarded each other, trying to find any potential fault they could exploit.   
  
Trunks made the first move, throwing a punch as fast as lightening. He   
didn't use all his strength; he wanted to see how good his 'benefactor ' was first. As expected, Bandeku sidestepped it, caught the arm, and flung him over his shoulder.   
  
"Is that the best you can do, you half-breed mongrel?" Bandeku taunted.   
"Your father was a fool to let you live. You shame the Saiyajin race with your weakness!"   
"NANI!?!" Trunks shouted. The second statement really touched off a nerve.   
After all his father had done for him....   
  
Bandeku quickly found that his suspicions were true: Trunks had been   
holding back. The old warrior was hard pressed to keep Trunks from breaking through his defense.   
[Dammit, this kid is stronger than I expected. And he's still powering up!]   
Bandeku thought wildly. Momentarily distracted, Trunks managed to get in a blow. It sent Bandeku hurtling through several outcroppings of rock.   
  
[Got to calm myself down,] Trunks panted. [I can't go Super Saiyajin!] With deliberate slowness, Trunks floated down to the ground were Bandeku was just getting up. The old hermit was dusting off his armor. Folding his arms, Trunks waited for him to speak.   
  
"Yattaaa!!!" Bandeku grinned. "I haven't had such a good sparring session in years!" Trunks stared at him. "So," Bandeku wound up his arm, "since your space pod is all wrecked, I guess you'll be staying here a while."   
"Isn't there another ship I can take?" Trunks asked.   
"No," Bandeku shook his head.   
"This reminds me, how come you survived the destruction of Vegetasei?"   
"Hmm, that's right, you don't know the story. Well, since you are half Saiyajin and a perilous warrior, you deserve to know the truth," Bandeku sighed. "Sit down boy because this is going to be a long story."   
  
[End of Chapter 2]   
  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me permission to finish it for him. If you two are reading this I hope you will like what I chose of what would happen to Trunks in the near future of your fanfic.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"First, what do you know about what happened to the homeworld?" Bandeku inquired. "Well," Trunks answered cautiously. "All I know is that a powerful creature destroyed Vegetasei and that only four were away at that time. Or so I thought. How come you survived?"   
  
  
  
"I'm not the only Saiyajin who escaped that day," Bandeku spat out bitterly. Trunks waited in silence for the other man to collect his thoughts. "It all started when a lowclass warrior named Bardock began saying that Freeza would betray the Saiyajins."   
  
  
  
"Who's Freeza?" Trunks played dumb. Of course he already knew about him. He HAD   
  
killed him in another timeline. "Freeza was the one who commanded the Saiyajins. We first met him when he offered advanced technologies for our services as his mercenaries. In time, most Saiyajins grew to trust him. That proved to be our most fatal mistake," he explained venomously. "Saiyajins follow power and   
  
Freeza was stronger than any Saiyajin born. Except," he smiled coldly, "maybe for the Legendary Super Saiyajin." Bandeku laughed loudly at Trunks' raised eyebrow. "But that is only an old tale."   
  
  
  
"Oh," Trunks managed to say. He breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "One time when Bardock came from a mission, he said that Freeza would be the end for the Saiyans. Most scoffed at his ideas and called him a traitor. But some had their own suspicions of Freeza."   
  
  
  
"Like you," Trunks said. It was more of a statement then a question. "Yes. Me and a few others. Bardock's predictions only fueled our doubts. So we took three   
  
large space crafts and left to start a new colony."   
  
"Is this planet where you colonized?" Trunks queried.   
  
"Hai," Bandeku nodded. "It was an ideal place; it's environment was similar to Vegetasei's."   
  
"But you said you weren't the only one. Where are the other Saiyans?"   
  
"There's a small settlement a few hundred miles away," Bandeku pointed. "Past those mountains."   
  
"Why don't you live with them?" Trunks boldly asked. "I prefer to live this way," Bandeku replied. "I have more freedom."   
  
"How many escaped that day?"   
  
"About three hundred." Trunks was in a contemplative mood. "You mentioned that four lived. Do you know where they are?" Bandeku broke his reverie.   
  
"No," Trunks said slowly. "They all died."   
  
"So it seems we are the only Saiyajin left," Bandeku mused. "How...unfortunate."   
  
"What do you do now?" Trunks inquired.   
  
"_We_," Bandeku emphasized the word, "will stay and spar. We shall get stronger, then rebuild the Saiyajin empire to its former glory."   
  
"Wait a minute. _We_?" Trunks said shocked.   
  
"Of course," Bandeku stared at him. "It's true you have inferior blood, but it can be thinned out until your descendants are pure Saiyajin. Look, you don't even have a tail." Trunks' temper flared and he growled. "I don't need a tail," he retorted. "Oh?" Bandeku smirked evilly. "Then you really are stupid! Our tails enable us to become Oozaru. 'Weremonkeys' if you like." Trunks didn't answer back. He was still trying to control his temper.   
  
  
  
[I wonder what he means when he says he doesn't need a tail,] Bandeku thought. [It may be true; I can feel his power increasing!] "Hmphf," he snorted rudely. "Your mother must have been stupid to cut off your tail. And your father even more so for letting her."   
  
"Nani!?!" Trunks quickly got up. A white aura surrounded him and created a gust of wind. His hair undulated with the unnatural gale and the grass waved violently. Keeping in check that he didn't shift into Super Saiyajin.   
  
"I knew you were holding back!" Bandeku smirked. "You're just about as powerful as me."   
  
"Che," Trunks made a rude noise and forced himself to calmed down. "So what if I am?" he snapped. "I need a training partner, someone to spar against who offers a challenge. I usually travel to the harshest environment this planet has and train myself. But even that has become tiresome."   
  
"Do you think I care? Why don't you fight with the other Saiyajins instead of a 'halfbreed' like me," he said sarcastically. "Like I said," he retorted, "you are the strongest opponent I've encountered yet. Anyway, you have no choice. Your ship is beyond repair so you can't leave, and the other Saiyans wouldn't   
  
accept you as readily as I have."   
  
"I don't need their approval," Trunks growled, but mentally he was reeling. [Shit, he has a point!] he thought glumly. [I'm stuck on this planet indefinitely.]   
  
"We can start your formal training today," Bandeku ignored the caustic remark. "You need to be taught how to live like a true Saiyan!"   
  
"Why bother?" Trunks sighed as an unexpected wave of depression hit him. "It is necessary because I say so," the older warrior said sternly. His tone of voice gave no room for debate. Not in the mood to argue Trunks just nodded lifelessly.   
  
"I'll start by telling you the myth of the Legendary Super Saiyan," Bandeku tried to perk the other man's interest. "Every millennium a great warrior will supposedly be born. No other can compare to his power. People say that his hair would turn a gold that matches the sun, and his eyes would become a fiery green. A golden aura would blaze about him, and he would be undefeatable."   
  
  
  
He sneaked a look at Trunks and saw that the Semi-Saiyajin was studiously gazing at the ground, but he did catch his lip twitch in a quick smile. "We thought that the Legendary was born in Prince Vegeta. While he was still young the Prince manifested a power that Saiyajins his age never reached. Even Freeza noticed the potential the Heir had so he took him under his wing." Bandeku pause for a moment. "I had hoped Prince Vegeta was the Legendary so he we would be   
  
safe from Freeza's reign. But it was not to be. Freeza destroyed Vegetasei and the Prince never became Super Saiyajin." A choke from behind caught Bandeku's attention. "What is it?"   
  
  
  
"Uhh...nothing," Trunks answered. A tinge of smugness creppt into him. [That's what you think, you bastard.] Unconsciously an evil smirk stole over his face.   
  
[Odd...he reminds me of someone,] Bandeku frowned. [His face seems so familiar now...... but that's ridiculous.]   
  
"Oh, so what was life like as a Saiyajin?" Trunks quickly changed the subject when he noticed Bandeku staring at him. "It was a time of glory," Bandeku said with obvious pride. "We conquered anyone we wanted to. Nothing could stand against our might."   
  
"Except Freeza," Trunks used the opportunity to piss the other guy off. "His time will come," Bandeku muttered. "So what happened to Freeza after he destroyed Vegetasei?" Trunks inquired. "We don't know," Bandeku answered. "We never encountered him again. Most likely he thought that all the Saiyans were dead so he didn't bothered looking. By the way, Freeza would have known about the four Saiyajins off-planet that day. Did he by chance come to your planet?"   
  
"Err...yeah," Trunks responded hesitantly. "He did but was defeated by one of the four Saiyajins."   
  
"Was that Saiyan your father?" Bandeku persisted.   
  
"I'M TIRED OF ANSWERING MORE OF YOUR QUESTIONS!!!" Trunks suddenly exploded. A wave of anger and annoyance crashed over him, causing his ki to rise.   
  
"Fine," the older warrior folded his arm. "We'll continue this later on."   
  
[Damn,] Trunks thought as he reigned in his emotions. [Why am I acting like this? Maybe it's because of the cryostasis...]   
  
"It's still early, but I think you should rest now," Bandeku said as if reading his mind. "Why do you care?" Trunks asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "You don't even know me that well."   
  
"I had a son," Bandeku replied after a moment. "He was one of the King's guards, an honour considering his background. When I left Vegetasei, he stayed. His sense of honour and duty wouldn't allow him to abandon his post. He died when Freeza destroyed the planet." Bandeku said this in an emotionless voice.   
  
[He's hiding it, but I know he misses his son,] Trunks contemplated. "I'm sorry," he gazed at the ground again. He was slightly uncomfortable at the fact that Bandeku had opened up to him.   
  
  
  
"Well don't be," Bandeku sneered. "Enough of this. Let's go home." Trunks nodded and stood up. Then a growling sound echoed through the air.   
  
"Guess I'm hungry again," Trunks blushed a little. "Alright, we'll go hunting first," Bandeku replied dryly. The duo proceeded to find some prey. A few miles away from where they had been talking, they found some more of those weird creatures Trunks had killed earlier. Before he could react, Bandeku was already flying towards it and succeeded in breaking its neck. "Want me to make a fire so you can 'cook' it?" Bandeku mocked.   
  
  
  
Wordlessly Trunks unsheathed his sword and skinned off a section. After staring at it for a second, he took a piece and popped it in his mouth. "Not as bad as you thought, eh?" Bandeku grinned. "Hmm," was all he said as he continued devouring the kill. Due to his Saiyajin appetite (and the fact that he didn't finish eating last time), Trunks ate the whole thing. "Is there some water nearby?" Trunks asked. *Burp* "Excuse me," he automatically said.   
  
"What for?" Bandeku frowned.   
  
*sigh* "Never mind."   
  
* * * *   
  
It wasn't big enough to call a river, and it wasn't small enough to call a stream. But it was water, and that was all that mattered. Trunks shook his hands vigorously to help it dry. He watched as the fast moving water carried the last drops of blood away from him.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Bandeku asked. He was perched on a large stone as he watched Trunks 'wash up'.   
  
"Hai," Trunks responded a little more amiably. It was a wonder what some food could do to improve his mood.   
  
"Good, we better head back to the house," Bandeku stood up.   
  
"Wait," Trunks got up from his crouch. "Someone...no...two Saiyajin are flying towards us."   
  
"How do you know?" the armored warrior inquired.   
  
"Can't you feel their ki?" Trunks asked incrediously. [Everyone from the other time-line knew how to do it,] he puzzled. Suddenly Bandeku's scouter began to beep and spit out numbers.   
  
"You're right!" he said in a voice that was close to surprise. "What technique did you use?"   
  
"Later Bandeku," Trunks walked beside him. "They're here."   
  
  
  
Two dots appeared in the sky and quickly enlarged to reveal two Saiyajins in armor; from their build they could see they were males. The two new visitors gracefully lowered from the heavens and hovered above the waters.   
  
"Greetings, Bandeku," one of them spoke. "It's been a long time since we saw you at the settlement."   
  
"Indeed, Zeri," Bandeku responded.   
  
"So, who's he?" the other man impolitely asked.   
  
"This is Trunks," Bandeku answered.  
  
"These two were part of my team at one time. His name is Zeri, and that one is called Teppo." Trunks just nodded curtly.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Teppo inquired.   
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" Trunks retorted.   
  
"He's half Saiyajin," Bandeku answered wryly. "His pod landed here, and I'm training him in our ways."   
  
"What planet did you come from?" Zeri questioned Trunks.   
  
"Chikyuusei," he replied.   
  
"Chikyuusei, eh?" Zeri's eyes gleamed. "Are there any Saiyajins there?"   
  
"No, everyone's dead," Trunks spat out.   
  
"So Raditz, and Kakkarot are dead," Zeri mused.   
  
"Wha--!?!" Trunks' mouthed gaped.   
  
"Kakkarot was sent to Earth as an infant to conquer it. A few years later Raditz was sent to retrieve him."   
  
"Was one of them your father?" Teppo asked.   
  
"I've answered enough questions for today!" Trunks snarled [I wonder how long I can keep avoiding that question] wryly thought. He then shot into the sky and zoomed to Bandeku's home.   
  
"Odd boy," Zeri rubbed his chin.   
  
"He's definitely hiding something," Teppo nodded.   
  
"Yeah," Bandeku stared after Trunks' rapidly retreating form. "What are you doing here anyway?"   
  
"Came to see how your training was getting along," Teppo grinned maliciously.   
  
"Got strong enough to beat a worthless ass like you," Bandeku grinned back as he prepared himself to spar, taking a defensive stance.   
  
"I still can't get that boy...Trunks, out of my mind," Zeri closed his eyes. "When he got angry, he reminded me of someone."   
  
"Are you going to bring him to the settlement?" Teppo stretched.   
  
"In due time. I don't want Zaisan getting on my case," Bandeku smirked. "I have to make him 'presentable'."   
  
"Hmphf," was all Teppo said before the two began to battle.   
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me   
permission to finish it for him. If you two are reading this I hope you will like what I chose of what would happen to Trunks in the near future of your fanfic.  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"That was a pretty good sparring session," Bandeku rotated his sore muscles. "You should have stayed." Trunks had just woken from another troubled sleep and he wasn't in the best of moods. "What would I care," he retorted. "I could have taken all three of you easily."   
"Who do you think you are? The Legendary Super Saiyajin?" the seasoned warrior replied sarcastically. "I don't have to be a Super Saiyajin to beat the hell out of you," Trunks growled. In a blink of an eye, Bandeku had yanked Trunks out of his futon and held him by the front of his shirt.   
  
"Listen gaki," Bandeku whispered fiercely in the other's face. "I don't care that you were raised by humans, but you are among the Saiyajin now. You must start acting like one and less like a temperamental child."   
"What would you know about my up-bringing?" Trunks swiped Bandeku's hands away. "I like human ways."   
"So why did you leave your home planet?" Bandeku asked. Trunks turned around to stare at his sword propped against the wall.   
  
[Should I tell him?] the lavender-haired man wondered. [He has helped me a lot, and he's right, I do have to act more like a Saiyan.]   
Sighing slightly Trunks moved again to face Bandeku. "Sit," he ordered the taller man. Bandeku complied, sensing that Trunks would finally reveal something about his mysterious past. He spent a good amount of time listening to the warrior's tragic life. "I don't believe you," Bandeku said flatly. "You can't be the son of Prince Vegeta."   
  
"It doesn't matter to me if you believe or not," Trunks gave a wicked grin.   
"On second thought, I do see the resemblance now," Bandeku frowned. "But let me get this straight. An evil scientist named Dr. Gero created two cyborgs that eventually retaliated against their creator and reeked havoc on Chikyuusei. But most incredible of all is that they were able to kill Vegeta-ouji?"   
  
"Hai," Trunks nodded slowly. "Their power came from machinery so they had no ki levels that could be traced. Dr. Gero was so ingenious that he endowed them with powerful abilities not even my father could stand."   
"And how did you survive, Trunks-ouji?"   
"Don't call me that!" Trunks said in an amused yet commanding voice. "I don't think many Saiyajin would accept me as their 'ruler' yet!"   
  
"You have a point," Bandeku observed unsurely. He was still getting use to the idea that the rightful heir to the Saiyajin throne was this pale-haired, blue-eyed, tailless boy. "But at least in private, I WILL address you in your proper title."   
"Whatever. To answer your earlier question," Trunks continued, seemingly not noticing the other man's discomfort, "I was able to mask my ki so the cyborgs couldn't find me. Anyway, Gohan was always there to protect me."   
  
"A human could defend you from enemies not even Vegeta-ouji could kill!" Bandeku said shocked. "Gohan was a Semi-Saiyan too," Trunks explained. "His father was Son Go...I mean Kakkarot."   
"So how did the cyborgs destroy every inhabitant of Chikyuusei? Where were you and this Gohan?" Bandeku inquired.   
"If Vegeta couldn't defeat them, how could we?" Trunks answered bitterly. "We usually arrived too late, and they had moved on to another area to destroy."   
"Did they kill Gohan too?" Bandeku raised an eyebrow.   
"Yes," Trunks looked at the floor. It hurt to think of his old friend. "When I discovered my mother dead, it enraged me beyond what I have ever felt before, even more so then what I had felt for Gohan."   
"So you finally managed to crush the cyborgs," Bandeku stared at him.   
"Yes, but by then, my world was gone. Left with no choice, I took a space pod and departed from Chikyuusei. Then somehow I arrived at this planet, and you know the rest."   
  
"Hmm, a grim life you have led," Bandeku closed his eyes. "But such is the life of a Saiyajin. Whatever that hasn't killed you can only make you stronger. Which reminds me, how strong did you get?"   
"Powerful enough. Let's leave it at that," Trunks said quickly.   
"Hai, Trunks-ouji," Bandeku responded.   
"I know you don't want me to be the king," Trunks smirked, "so you can stop calling me that."   
"You are correct, but I am honor bound to do so. It is my duty and choice," the older man answered stiffly.   
"Whatever."   
* * * *   
(3 months later)   
  
"Put this on," Bandeku said.   
"Why?" Trunks inquired.   
"Because you can't go to the settlement wearing human clothes," he explained. "This set of spare armor should do."   
"Fine," Trunks muttered. He quickly changed to the Saiyajin clothing and regarded himself. It consisted of a black bodysuit with white armor on top. Almost like the one he wore when he was in the past with his friends.   
"Now at least you look closer to a Saiyan," Bandeku commented. "Too bad about your pale colorings and being tailless."   
  
"Let's just get this over with," Trunks snapped. Painful memories of a life he could have had put him in another foul mood.   
"Hai, Trunks-ouji," Bandeku replied, equally as sour.   
"And remember, don't call me that in public," Trunks reminded him. Nodding to show he understood, Bandeku inspected Trunks one more time before motioning to the door. "Follow me," Bandeku instructed. They left the house and flew towards the mountains. "Do you think I know enough of the Saiyajin culture to fit in?" Trunks asked in an attempt to start a conversation. He felt badly for being so grouchy with the older man. "You won't fit in because of your differences," Bandeku answered in his usual blunt manner. "But it would be easier if you told them who your father was."   
"Life isn't easy," Trunks stated matter of factly.   
"What a surprise, you actually listened to what I had to say," Bandeku smirked.   
  
"I'll introduce you to some acquaintances I have. You remember Zeri and Teppo. There are a few others I want you to see as well. Stick with them for now, just so no other Saiyajin will pick fights."   
"I'm not afraid of any Saiyajin," Trunks replied hotly.   
"I know you are stronger then any of them, but I want to tell the leader of the settlement first. His name is Zanko, and he was a minor noble of King Vegita's court. Since he is...or was the highest ranking Saiyajin here, he naturally became leader."   
  
"Will you tell him about my...er.... heritage?" Trunks raised an eyebrow.   
"That decision is up to you," Bandeku said. The Semi-Saiyan took a minute to ponder on this. "I think not," Trunks finally answered. "At least not until we find out his response to me being here."   
  
"Fine," Bandeku nodded. The duo lapsed into silence as they began passing over the huge mountains. Snow-capped peaks loomed ominously in front of them as they flew amazingly fast through the sky. Trunks used the time to contemplate his situation. Too soon for his liking he   
spotted the colony. "We'll land at the outskirts," Bandeku spoke again.   
"Hai," Trunks agreed. "But why? Everyone there must have already sensed us."   
"Don't ask stupid questions," the older warrior snapped. They descended from the heavens and landed in a clearing.   
  
"So you finally decided to bring him," a familiar voice spoke. "I knew you'd be here, Zeri," Bandeku said gruffly. "Who else did you drag along?"   
"Me of course," Teppo responded. "As well as Jeiron and Shin."   
"Everybody is here," the largest of them spoke amiably. "So who's the new guy?"   
"This is Trunks," Bandeku introduced. "He is half Saiyan, half Human. He landed here a few months ago."   
"Can't he speak for himself?" the big one asked.   
"Of course I can," Trunks retorted in his slightly soft voice. "And you are?"   
"I'm Jeiron," he replied as he pulled himself to his full height. Trunks noticed that the large man was also the tallest of the group.   
"And this baka on my left is Shin."   
  
"Nice to meet you," Trunks said dryly.   
"Show him around," Bandeku suddenly interrupted. "I have to talk to Zanko."   
"We should spar first," Teppo spoke eagerly.   
"I want to see how powerful this Trunks is."   
"Later Teppo," Bandeku shook his head. "Who knows what our glorious leader Zanko will do when he senses Trunks' ki. He might be stupid enough to challenge him."   
"So you're saying Trunks is stronger," Shin finally said something. All he got for a response was a smirk and a grunt. Without another word Bandeku shot back into the sky.   
  
"What now?" Zeri asked everyone. Currently they were all preoccupied at looking at Trunks in various degrees of curiosity.   
"Fight," Teppo answered after a minute. "But Bandeku said we shouldn't," Trunks frowned in consternation. "Who gives a rat's ass what he says," Teppo responded. "Or do you always follow him like a dog?"   
"Fine, we'll spar," Trunks folded his arms. "If you want to be beaten up so badly."   
"That's the spirit!" Teppo smiled. "Let's go to the Arena."   
"You are such an ass sometimes," Jeiron muttered to his comrade. "Stop complaining and come on!" Teppo laughed aloud. He levitated to the air and   
proceeded to fly into the settlement. The others followed suit.   
  
"How did you guys meet up?" Trunks asked Zeri who was currently flying closest to him. "We were the members of a squad," Zeri answered in his relatively calm voice. "Low-class soldiers are often grouped together and then sent off to conquer planets."   
"You're lucky you were found by our commander," Jeiron put in. "Bandeku is almost equal in power level to Zanko. That's a good achievement for someone of his rank."   
"Training with him must have been hard," Shin smiled.   
"Not really," Trunks grinned. "I had previous training on Chikyuusei."   
"What happened to that planet anyway?" Zeri asked. "I know Kakarotto was sent there, but you ran off before you answered me."   
"Well...I..... uh."   
"There it is!" Teppo shouted to his companions. They angled down for a landing, and Trunks was glad for the distraction.   
  
What he saw was a structure similar to the one used for the Tenkachi-Budokai, albeit much simpler. Seats encircled a large rectangular platform. Several   
groups were already there, and a fight was in progress. The squad and Trunks alighted just outside the ring. Trunks attracted immediate attention due to his un-Saiyajin characteristics. He did his best to ignore the whispers and stares.   
  
"Hey," someone said sharply. The summons was obviously directed at Trunks. He turned his head and saw a group of Saiyajin his age approaching him. The leader, a man a little taller then him with short black hair, walked right up to them. "You're not from around here."   
"Gee, I wonder what makes you say that," Trunks retorted. He didn't like the glint in the stranger's eyes. "You're pretty cocky for a freak," the man replied. "I challenge you to fight after the others finish. Unless you're too scared of course." His group snickered.   
"Can't let that happen brat," Teppo interfered. "I'm fighting him."   
"I'm the one who's making the decision," Trunks snapped, "and, I say I'm battling him first. Don't worry Teppo, I probably won't even sweat fighting such a weakling like him."   
  
"My name is Kokoro, and you'll never forget it after I beat you," the challenger spat out venomously. Trunks gave a cruel grin. Just then one of the combatants was flung out of the ring and crashed into the seats. The man didn't move as his opponent came forward and dragged him away.   
"Come on," Kokoro gave a cruel grin of his own. "We're next."   
"Oi, Zeri," Jeiron whispered to the other man. "Didn't Trunks remind you of someone when he smiled?"   
"Hn," Zeri nodded. "I wonder who his father is."   
"Shut up over there," Teppo said loudly. "They're about to start!"   
  
End of Chapter Four.  



	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me   
permission to finish it for him. And for all you people who keep bothering me about it, don't worry! I plan and getting the rest of the chapters up and I WILL, so don't think that I'm gonna stop after what Darkreign and Evangel did. They were the ones to who inspired me to write in the first place!   
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Two figures stood in the ring of the Arena, carefully looking at each other.   
The tension was palpable in the air as the two warriors sized each other up.   
Everyone was silent as they watched and waited. Suddenly both blurred and the battle began. The onlookers were soon   
impressed by both the fighters' speed and skill.   
  
Trunks charged at Kokoro with great speed. Kokoro moved, but caught the   
punch in the shoulder. Trunks then used his knee and kicked his stomach, which caused Kokoro to double over. Trunks waited for him to straighten up before attacking again. Kokoro stood up straight and spoke, in a voice which identified that he was in pain.   
  
"Y-you will pay for that...," Kokoro winced.   
"Trunks must have had pretty good training," Shin mused. "You're going to   
have one hell of a fight on your hands, Teppo."   
"Hmph," the other warrior responded as he concentrated on the skirmish going on.   
"Of course he's good," Jeiron grinned. "He survived sparring with Bandeku!"   
The group turned their attention back to the fight.   
  
Trunks' and Kokoro's forearms contacted in a shattering blow as they tested   
their respective opponent. They struggled against each other in an attempt to   
push the other out of balance. Kokoro then blurred quickly; Trunks almost didn't   
see him. He did, though, and predicted that his adversary would appear behind   
him, so he swung around and kicked, hard. His guess was right; his foot connected with Kokoro's face. A barrage of kicks and punches followed an instant   
later. The two suddenly broke off from their attacks and landed some distance   
away.   
  
"Not bad for an asshole," Trunks grinned cruelly.   
"I wasn't even using all my power," Kokoro smirked as blood trickled down   
his lip. "Neither was I." In a wave of chipped tiles they launched at each other   
again and continued kicking and punching the living crap out of each other. It   
became repetitive....until they started using ki blasts. Soon the Arena was   
smoking as a result of the energy attacks.   
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" an authorative voice shouted loudly. Both combatants   
halted in mid-air to behold a very angry Bandeku. Next to the severely frowning man was someone else, someone naturally imposing. He was taller then the old warrior, maybe even taller than Jeiron. He wore regal armor and a scowl that seemed stamped on his face. Kokoro and the others reflexively kneeled, leaving Trunks hanging in the air.   
  
"Didn't I tell you not to fight?" Bandeku began his tirade of words.   
"Shimatta, Trunks. I thought you had better sense."   
"So this is the one you spoke of," the stranger said as he gave Trunks a cool gaze from where he stood.   
[Well duh,] Trunks thought sarcastically. [I don't see any other purple-haired Saiyajin around.]   
"I am Zanko," the aloof man unnecessarily introduced himself.   
"I assume you already know my name," Trunks nodded.   
"Yes," Zanko answered. "You are Trunks, and you came from Chikyuusei." The   
Demi-Saiyan silently regarded his 'superior' as he dramatically descended from   
the sky. The rest were still in their kneeled position.   
  
"You may have been raised by Humans, but you are among the Saiyajins now,"   
Zanko spoke.   
"I am aware of that," Trunks replied dryly.   
"Otousan," Kokoro said. "We were in a middle of a fight. Can't this go on   
later?"   
[That's his father!?!] Trunks thought incrediously.   
"You never knew when to keep your mouth shut," Zanko coldly replied to his   
son. "I've been too lenient, letting you hang around these low-class fools."   
"Who am I suppose to be with?" Kokoro got up in a fury. "The other noble   
sons of Vegeta-ou's court? But that's impossible." he sneered, "They're all dead on Vegetasei!"   
  
"Che," Zanko snorted. Ignoring both of them, the leader of the Saiyajin left the arena. "What's riding him?" Trunks asked no one in particular.   
"Nobody is straddling him," a confused female voice responded unexpectedly.   
Startled, Trunks turned around, and his gaze fell upon a beautiful girl standing in Kokoro's group.   
"Kinu, I didn't know you were here!" Kokoro said excitedly. He quickly   
stepped off the ring to stand in front of the girl.   
"Who's he?" she pointed at Trunks.   
"No one," Kokoro didn't even look at him.   
"Brat," Bandeku grabbed Trunks' attention.   
"Why did you disobey me?"   
"Sumimasen," Trunks looked straight at him.   
"I guess it's the Saiyajin blood in me."   
"He has a point," Teppo walked up to the duo. "Now it's my turn to fight."   
"No more fighting for today," Bandeku commanded strictly.   
"You may have ordered me in the past, Bandeku, but you are no longer my   
squad leader..."   
"Enough," Trunks interfered. "We'll spar another time. Anyway, I'm not going anywhere, and I want to see the rest of the colony."   
"You're pretty bossy for a new comer. Who are you to direct me?"   
Teppo challenged Trunks. Bandeku was about to reply but stopped when Trunks shook his head.   
"The brat's right," Jeiron cut in. "I could go for a drink."   
"Fine," Teppo growled, but Trunks could see a faint twinkle in the man's eyes.   
"Wait a minute," Kokoro snarled. "We haven't finished fighting yet!"   
"Yes we have," Trunks answered coolly. "You stepped out of the ring so that   
means I win. But if you want another re-match I'm easy enough to find. Ja ne!" And with a taunting grin, he flew into the sky with Bandeku and the squad close behind.   
  
"You're pretty cocky, do you know that?" Jeiron grinned broadly at Trunks.   
"Too much like Teppo," Zeri agreed. "It's going to get you in trouble."   
"Who was that girl?" Trunks paid no mind to the remarks.   
"If I'm not mistaken, that was Kinu, the only daughter of Zaisan. He is a distinguished warrior and his intent is plain. Zaisan intends for Kinu to mate with Kokoro, the only suitable match because that boy is of the noble blood," Shin explained.   
"So you better reign in those pants," Teppo added in. Trunks just laughed   
aloud and flew faster. All but Bandeku wore confused expressions on their faces. The hermit just chuckled internally and blasted off to catch up with his prince.   
* * * *   
  
"What in hell is this!?!" Trunks peered suspiciously at a glass filled with   
an amber liquid.   
"Oh it's just a little concoction we found on a planet we destroyed," Shin   
explained. "Try it."   
The group was currently sitting around a wooden table in a popular tavern near   
the Arena. The other patrons had eyed him when he came in, but they eventually got back to getting drunk. Trunks looked at his new found 'comrades' and found all of them drinking, even Bandeku.   
  
[What the heck,] Trunks thought to himself. [I might as well join in.]   
Taking a deep breath, Trunks took the glass and swallowed a mouthful of the drink. He could feel it running down his throat and land in his stomach with a sickening plop. [Oh shit...] A fire seem to run up from his belly to his head, making everything painfully cloudy. Tears welled in his blue   
eyes, but he forced them back. [Can't break now......]   
"Hey Trunks," Teppo exclaimed, "I suppose you can handle this drink." He   
ended his statement with a huge whack to Trunks' back. The Demi-Saiyan's concentration was broken, and his carefully kept neutral face contorted as he began coughing. His face turned red as the full effects of the brew hit him like a fist.   
"I take that back!" Teppo guffawed as he and the rest broke into loud laughter.   
"Ahhh...." Trunks forced himself to take deep breathes. While his drinking   
partners still chuckled at him, he discovered that the drink wasn't too bad   
after the initial shock. The scorching flames had subsided into a pleasant   
warmth and eased his jangled nerves. Actually for the first time in many months,   
he felt content. "Hey," he called the others' attention, "how come you guys   
didn't react like me?"   
  
"The first one is always the worst," Jeiron explained. "As you drink more   
you get used to it. So hurry up and finish up or else there won't be anymore   
left." Trunks reluctantly did so and found the older Saiyajin's words to be   
true. After the third cup the pale warrior began to forget his troubles for the   
moment and allowed himself to enjoy some 'male bonding'.   
"You know Teppo," Trunks semi-slurred to the man sitting across from him,   
"I'm gonna kick the living shit out of ya. And ya know why? Cuz you suck." The   
squad chortled at Trunks' insult and speech impediment.   
"Ye wish, you jack-ass mutt," Teppo replied with a red nose as the 'beer'   
worked its intoxicating spell. "Let's go right now."   
"If you want to fight, do it in the Arena," the bartender growled menacingly.   
"I got enough problems without you jerks messing up the place."   
"Make us!" Teppo retorted. The burly bartender quickly answered the drunken   
challenged and soon the tavern was in chaos. Patrons, willing or not, were drawn to the skirmish which turned into a free-for-all. In the end however, Trunks and his new friends were victorious.   
  
"Most enjoyable," Zeri tapped a boot into the unconscious bartender's side.   
"It's the only way to end a day!" Teppo gave a V-sign but failed to notice that he used the wrong fingers.   
"How 'bout more of tha' stuff?" Trunks suggested. "Fightin' has made me   
thirsty 'gain."   
"Tomorrow," Bandeku stiffly said. "I think it's time we head back home."   
"Don't be ridiculous," Trunks snapped. " I'm the Prince and I command we   
stay. Just one more cup and..." He never finished his sentence as his eyes rolled in its sockets and he fell into a fitful slumber.   
"What did he say?" Shin raised an eyebrow.   
"Don't pay any attention," Bandeku muttered as he stooped to pick his   
'Prince' up. "He just had too much Lomakjin ale."   
"Going already?" Teppo turned his intoxicated face to his ex-commander.   
"Visit tomorrow if you want," Bandeku shouldered his load. "Maybe you can   
beat him back to consciousness if he hasn't awaken by the time you arrive."   
"Sure thing boss," Teppo grinned insolently. Shaking his head, Bandeku   
exited the tavern and started the journey home.   
* * * *   
  
"I feel like shit right now," Trunks muttered, as he placed his head in his hands.   
"You look like it too," Bandeku bluntly told his charge.   
"What was I thinking?" the other man disregarded the words. "I'm never going to do that again!"   
[They'll get you to do it somehow, royal brat!!!] Bandeku talked to   
himself. [And lucky me, I get to drag your heavy butt across the mountains.]   
"Oh, thanks for bringing me back," Trunks said as if reading his mind. "I   
really appreciate it."   
"It's my duty," Bandeku reminded him.   
  
"Hey, Trunks!" Teppo's loud voice suddenly filtered through the door.   
"Let's spar today. You need to sweat out all that ale out of your system." With   
their senses, the two felt the squad rapidly nearing their abode.   
"Dammit!" Trunks scowled as the sounds amplified in his head. His hearing   
was sensitive today and the rambunctious man's shouting made his head hurt more.   
"Tell him I died or something," Trunks told Bandeku as he got unsteadily on   
his feet. "I'm going somewhere to suffer in slience and I want no one to disturb   
me. Understood?"   
"Yes, Trunks-sama," Bandeku gave a half-hearted salute.   
[He reminds me so much like Vegeta-ou right now. Let's hope his rule will   
be more prosperous,] Bandeku thought.   
With amusement, Bandeku watched the Heir to the Saiyajin throne clamber out   
a window and escape.   
Trunks didn't know how long he walked, but he didn't fly so the others   
wouldn't discover his location. Finally arriving at a babbling brook, Trunks let   
himself drop to the ground with a groan and lay down on the ferns and grass.   
  
The hangover was worse then when he first sipped the Lomakjin ale. It left   
him in a dizzied and sour state. And it left him too much time to think about   
his problems.   
[You baka yaro,] he scolded himself. [What were you doing drinking so much?   
Okaasan would have been disappointed.....] His frown turned into a deep scowl as the painful memory resurfaced.   
  
"Mama, what are we having for dinner?" a young Trunks asked his mother as   
they walked along a dark street.   
"I don't know yet," she smiled at him. "I have to check the supplies."   
"Hey lady," a menacing voice called from the shadows. "Spare a guy a buck."   
A dirty man staggered into the light of a street lamp as he came towards them.   
"Okaasan....," Trunks gripped her jacket.   
"I'm sorry, sir," Bulma never showed her fear. "I don't have any money."   
"Well there are other ways to help a guy out....."   
  
Trunks couldn't help but shudder at the thought. Even though the guy had   
escaped unscathed due to an appearance from Gohan, it still left an impression   
on the young mind.   
[I was like that person back then,] Trunks thought guiltily to himself. [I   
was alone and desperate so I drank to forget my troubles. How dishonorable of me.] Getting up, he dusted himself off.   
[I think I will fight Teppo,] Trunks mused. [I need to get back at somebody...anybody actually!] Mind made up despite the nausea, Trunks made his way back to his new home.   
  
If he had been better, maybe he would have noticed a mysterious figure   
hiding in some nearby bushes. Waiting a few minutes for the lavender-haired boy   
to get far enough, the person left the hiding place and followed.  
  
End of Chapter 5.  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me permission to finish it for him. I plan on getting the rest of the chapters up and I WILL, so don't think that I'm going to stop after what Darkreign and Evangel did. They were the ones to who inspired me to write in the first place!   
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Where have you been, half-breed?" Teppo shouted enthusiastically as Trunks emerged from the foliage. "It's time for me to teach you how to really fight!"   
The blue-eyed warrior chuckled. "Let's see what you got!" he said as he went into a fighting stance. Taking the offensive, Teppo began a flurry of punches.   
Even though they weren't as fast as Bandeku's, Trunks was still having trouble avoiding them. [Damn it!] Trunks thought to himself. [This headache isn't helping me at all.] While he was distracted, Teppo feinted a punch. Still hung-over, Trunks fell for the trick and was swiped off his feet by his opponents legs.   
  
"Hahahaha...." Teppo snickered. "I thought you were better then this. I guess I was mistaken. Hey Bandeku," he turned his head to look at his former leader, "it seems you need to work him out more! You got to get rid of his human weaknesses." [Okay, that's it!!!] Trunks blazed. Standing up at break neck speed, he began a barrage of blows at the pre-occupied man.   
  
"Whoa..." Teppo said as he stumbled back. Trunks was pulling his punches mere   
millimeters away from Teppo's exposed face, but the wind it caused blew leaves in every direction. The agitated man was going faster then his opponent could keep track with so Teppo had no choice but to retreat until he found an opening.   
  
Unfortunately, for the temperamental man, he stumbled on a rock jutting out from the ground. Trunks saw his chance and gathered himself for one final strike. The force it caused sent dust and debris flying away from them as if hurricane winds powered them. But Trunks never laid a single blow on Teppo.   
  
With an unceremonious grunt, Teppo finally went off balance and landed hard on his butt. In the background, sounds of nearly hysterical laughter could be heard. "Did you see that!?!" the most easy-going of the group, Jeiron, stated. "He didn't even touch him!"   
"Looks like ONE of you has to practice more," Shin said with a slight grin on his face. The rest of the group continued to chuckle as Teppo grouchily picked himself up. "I was caught off guard," he explained with a fake sneer as he dusted his armor. "Now he's trying to make up excuses," Jeiron laughed good-naturedly. "What will he do next, call time-offs to catch his breath?"   
  
Trunks watched all this with no outward show of emotion. Internally, however, he was laughing his head off. [Man, when he fell, he looked like a suffocating fish! I wish I had a camera. It was definitely a Kodak moment!!!]   
His reverie was interrupted when Zeri's scouter began to beep. "I almost forgot," the owner of the machinery, said. "It's a good thing I set my alarm."   
"What is it?" Bandeku asked calmly. Zeri's moustache twitched as he smiled wanly. He was the most dutiful of the squad and was usually the one to remind them of their duties or obligations.   
  
The Saiyan was almost as tall as Bandeku except his hair wasn't peppered with white as much. Zeri was also a little broader, and his skin was a darker complexion.   
"We didn't come here so Teppo could get beaten up," he explained.   
"Hey, what did you say!?!" the subject of the comment snapped.   
"Zanko has called an emergency meeting. He wants us to attend," Zeri continued as he ignored the outraged man. "Is it about me?" Trunks questioned. "I don't know; he didn't say. Only that it was imperative we go," the Saiyan answered.   
  
"So why did you have to set your alarm?" Shin asked.   
"I knew Teppo would get in a fight, one way or another. I turned on my alarm so we could drag him away before we would be late for the meeting."   
"Good," Bandeku gave a curt nod. "We better leave."   
"You guys go," Trunks waved his hand negligently. "It'll only bore the Hell out of me anyway."   
"That should be okay," Zeri spoke before Bandeku could rebuke Trunks.   
"Zanko said only senior members could come."   
"Have fun, gramps," Trunks snickered. "I'm going to practice some more."   
"You better," Teppo smirked. "Next time I won't be so easy to defeat."   
"Whatever," Trunks gave him an easy smile. He started imperceptibly. [Hmm..,] he thought. [I guess I'm starting to like these guys. Yeah, I suppose so; they're okay.]   
"Gramps. Hmphf, I'm probably not that much older then him," Zeri muttered.   
"Don't mind him," Bandeku said soft enough that only Zeri could hear. "You'll eventually get use to his impertinence."   
"Che," Zeri snorted before flying away.   
"Behave yourself," Bandeku warned Trunks.   
"Really? Darn, then I guess I can't set the forest on fire," Trunks said sarcastically. "I'm already over 20 years old, Bandeku. Give me some credit."   
"The way you talk makes me want to smack you sometimes," Bandeku whacked him   
upside the head. "But I mean it. Don't get in any trouble if you can help it. I didn't get to live this long by trusting Zanko."   
"I can handle him," Trunks said confidently. "Now go before they get too far for you to catch up!"   
"Insolent whelp," Bandeku sneered but there was no fierceness in it. Without another word   
the older Saiyan flew up into the heavens.   
  
Trunks smiled to himself as he watched the retreating form of the person he unconsciously accepted as his new friend and mentor. He stood that way for awhile, letting the sunshine soak his face with warmth. A sudden rustling from the bushes grabbed his attention. Frowning slightly at the unseen intruder, Trunks cast his senses out like a net. It touched the ki of the.... person   
hiding.   
  
"You might as well come out because I know you're there," he called out as he crossed his arms. A slim figure reluctantly emerged from the cover and slowly started walking in his direction.   
The tailless man was surprised to see a female Saiyajin sauntering towards him. He took the time to look her over. The girl was a little shorter than him and had the characteristics of all Saiyajin: sharp features, black hair and piercing eyes, and a brown furry tail. She stopped a few feet away and stared at him. An uncomfortable silence, at least for him, hung in the air.   
  
"Kinu, isn't it?" he finally broke the quiet. The softness of his tone surprised even him.   
"Hai," she barked back, then had the decency to look a little contrite.   
"And what are you doing here?" he started walking around her.   
"I saw you the other day in the Arena," she answered while looking straight ahead. "I wanted to see what you were so I followed you."   
"You slept in the woods at night?" he asked incredulously.   
"It doesn't bother me," she said slightly smug.   
"Then let me answer your question. I am part Saiyajin and part Human. Now go away," he stated irritably. [What is it with these guys?] he thought to himself. Trunks walked past her and   
headed for his new home.   
  
"That's not the only reason I came," she snapped out. The lavender-haired boy stopped in his tracks and whipped around.   
"So why are you here?" he snarled. The hangover was still bothering him so he was not in the best of moods. Trunks waited impatiently as she marshalled her courage.   
"I want you to train me," she blurted out.   
"What?" he whispered.   
"I said I want you to train me," Kinu spoke as if he was deaf.   
"I heard what you said, but why do you want me as your sensei?" he retorted.   
"Well," she uncurled her tail from her waist and began to stroke its fur, "I saw you fighting with that other man just now. Your ki level rose exponentially during the finish. You might not know, but Saiyajins believe you can only reach a maximum power level, and you can never exceed it."   
  
"Yeah, so?" he raised his eyebrow.   
"Uh..." Kinu blushed slightly. Trunks squinted at her to see if he was seeing right. [Is she....nervous? Papa said that female Saiyajins were just as tough as males. I don't think he would have blushed like that. Well, maybe alone with my mother...,] he mused.   
".....so that's why I want you to help me get stronger." Trunks gave her a blank look. "Err....sorry I was thinking. Could you repeat what you just said?" he stated bashfully. Kinu scowled as her tail swished angrily behind her.   
  
"I said," she replied through gritted teeth, "I've reached my maximum level, but people still consider me too weak for my rank."   
"So you're the weakest in the whole colony?" Trunks gave her a pointed look.   
"NO!" she shouted out. "Just the people I associate with. You know, like my father or Kokoro."   
  
"You're doing this to impress him?" Trunks went on.   
"Che," she snorted. "I'm doing this so I can beat the living crap out of him. That way he'll stop pestering me."   
[Hmm,] a wicked grin crossed Trunks' face. [That bastard does need to be humbled...]   
"Okay, I'll help you," he nodded. "But one question. Why me?"   
"Two reasons," she smiled happily at his acceptance. "One: I can trust you not to tell everyone in the colony what I'm doing, especially my father."   
  
"What if I did?" he challenged.   
"The I'll deny it. Most people will believe me, not you 'cause you're new and a half-breed," she answered coolly.   
"Gee, thanks a lot. So what's the second reason?" he rolled his eyes.   
"Reason number two: you have tainted blood, but you still managed to beat full-blooded Saiyajins. That means you learned how to go beyond your maximum level."   
  
"True," he closed his eyes. "Okay, those answers were reasonable." [Sort of.] "When are you free to start?"   
"Any time, but how about now?" she said with a tinge of eagerness.   
"Now is not a good time," he winced a bit at the dull throb of his head.   
"We'll go tomorrow."   
"Alright," she let the disappointment show. "I'll meet you near the mountains, then we can go somewhere more private to train."   
"Why can't we go to the Arena?"   
" It's because I want this to be a secret. My father would not allow me to consort with low class warriors such as yourself."   
"Oh really," Trunks smirked. [If only she knew...]  
"Anyway," she smirked as well, "I want to see the surprise in Kokoro's face when I kick his ass!"   
"Fine," Trunks nodded curtly. "Tomorrow at the mountains. Ja ne."   
"Hn," she grunted before shooting off across the sky.   
* * * *   
A fire crackled merrily in the center of the room that had become Trunks' home. He lay on his futon with both hands tucked behind his head.   
"So what was the meeting about?" he asked Bandeku merrily. The hangover was finally over, and he for one was glad it was.   
  
"Something strange is going on here," the older man said from his pile of furs. He had used that for a bed since Trunks had long ago appropriated his futon.   
"What do you mean?" Trunks said fuzzily. Sleep was stealing over him, and he covered his mouth as a yawn almost escaped. Trying to stave off slumber, he propped his head in his arm and stared directly at Bandeku.   
  
These nightly talks had become a treasured routine in Trunks daily life. Bandeku got right to the point, and often had insightful comments about whatever subject they had decided to talk about. The latter was a rare trait among the race of space warriors.   
"Yesterday night, a Hebi-jin spy was found snooping near the colony," Bandeku explained.   
"What did he say in the interrogation?" Trunks yawned again.   
"What interrogation?" Bandeku frowned.   
"Never mind. What made you guys all worried though?"   
"The Hebi-jin was discovered to be carrying a long range transmitter. He was   
most likely sending information about us to an unknown source."   
"Maybe I should talk to him," Trunks offered. "No offense, it's just that you guys aren't exactly good at questioning people."   
"Corpses can't talk," Bandeku huffed.   
"Should have known," Trunks mumbled to himself. "Well we have no choice but to wait," he said louder. Bandeku nodded his agreement, then started another topic for discussion. The two had become true friends during the long months, and there were only embers in the fireplace before the duo had finally fallen asleep.   
  
End of Chapter Six. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z; all DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel started this, and I plan to finish it for them.  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
A gentle breeze rustled the knee-high grass of the spacious clearing. Creatures indigenous to the planet, named New Vegitasei, scurried along at the sounds of a blade biting through air. The largest animals, damasu as Bandeku called them, grazed undisturbed a few metres away. The swishing noises had been going on since morning, and they had gotten use to the sounds.   
  
Trunks let out a deep breath as he stopped for a moment from his sword practice. Given to him by Tapion, it held a lot of memories. It was this very sword that had killed Freeza, King Cold, and Android #14 in the past. The deadly weapon had also been used to eliminate the harbingers of man's destruction in his own time. For now, it served to relieve his stress. Trunks drank in the peaceful scenery and contemplated his new found life.   
  
[I guess I was lucky when my space pod crashed here,] he mused to himself. [Finding the last remaining Saiyajins is the best for me.] He sighs a little, then decides to rest before he meets Kinu. Sitting in the shade of a tree, he reverently re-sheaths the sword and leans against the rough bark. [It's been three months since I left Chikyuusei. I suppose I should let go of the past to   
concentrate on the future, a future where I may become king of the Saiyajins.]   
  
A little shiver went down his spine, either in excitement or fear. [Am I prepared to take on that responsibility? Maybe it would be better if I just remained a low class warrior. Hmm, but what of my descendants? Will they always just be grunts because I never revealed my heritage?] Trunks started a bit. [Hmph, I'm already thinking about having children. How ridiculous of me.]   
  
Thoughts of Kinu came unbidden in his mind, and he was shocked to realize he was   
looking at her as a potential mate. [Whoa, what was that!?!] Before he could think on it more, a familiar ki started approaching. Glad for the distraction, Trunks waited for his friend to arrive.   
  
Bandeku landed nearby and casually walked up to Trunks. "Ouji-sama," he intoned. "Cut the bullshit!" Trunks growled. "I thought I told you I hated that title."   
"Oh really? How silly of me to forget," Bandeku answered lightly. "So, what have you been up to?"   
"Just thinking," Trunks replied.   
"That's what's wrong with your human side," Bandeku grunted as he seated himself close to his Prince. "You think too much."   
"Yeah, that's a disadvantage," Trunks muttered to himself. "Anyway, I need to ask you about something. Err..." he shifted uncomfortably. "Tell me about Saiyajin females." Trunks looked at the tree's roots as Bandeku just stared at him. "What do you know about them?" the older warrior began. Trunks appreciated his aloof mannerism.   
  
"Not a lot," he sighed. "Actually, absolutely nothing. Just that Saiyajin women were expected to fight like the males."   
"That's a start," Bandeku said dryly. "Basically, when a pair is matched, they bond mentally with each other. It is recorded that a few with strong bonds can actually feel what the other feels. Quite interesting actually."   
"And have you ever bonded?" Trunks inquired.   
"Once," Bandeku said in a soft voice. "Another female warrior and I had a son. But they both died on Vegitasei."   
"Oh," the Saiyajin prince looked at the ground again. "I'm sorry."   
"No matter," Bandeku waved his hand as if to banish the memory. "Bonding is an odd experience. Sometimes, one does not notice he is bonding with a female."   
  
"How does it feel like?" Trunks asked.   
"It's different for each person, but it's commonly said that your body turns into jelly and you can't think straight. It's hard to explain, but you'll know when it happens. There is a mutual feeling of togetherness between the both of you. Don't worry," Bandeku grinned widely. "You'll eventually find out."   
  
"Oh, thanks," Trunks muttered.   
"So why do you want to know?" Bandeku raised an eyebrow.   
"Wha...? I mean.... because," Trunks stuttered. "That is.... I'm just curious."  
"Hn," Bandeku smirked.   
[Boy, am I glad that Teppo isn't here right now,] Trunks thought. The scouter, which Bandeku had insisted he start wearing, began beeping. "Oh, I almost forgot," Trunks said aloud. "Forgot what?" Bandeku asked.   
"I have to meet Kinu," Trunks responded absentmindedly. "Kuso!" he said as he slapped his forehead. "Really?" Bandeku said in a tone that was close to amusement. "You work fast for someone who's new to the culture. And you've only been here for three months."   
  
"It's nothing like that!!!" Trunks blushed furiously as his fingers began to twiddle. "I'm just helping her train. That's all."   
"I see," Bandeku nodded seriously.   
"I have to go now," Trunks sighed. [I am such a baka yaro.] Hastily getting up, Trunks started walking away from the tree. A few feet away, Trunks stopped.   
  
"Ano, Bandeku," he looked bashfully at the hermit. "This is suppose to be a secret so you can't tell anyone, especially her father."   
"I won't," Bandeku answered.   
"Err, thanks." Trunks blasted off into the blue heavens so fast that he wasn't sure if Bandeku was chuckling at his departure.   
  
  
Trunks flew fast as he watched the scenery beneath him rapidly pass by.   
[Damn it, I'm late,] he cursed inwardly. [Oh well, it's not like we have a date or anything.] He found himself blushing at the prospect. [You baka yaro,] he thought again. Smiling somewhat wistfully, Trunks put on a little more speed.   
  
Kinu was waiting for him at their designated spot, the mountains. Her arms were crossed, and she wore an impatient look on her face. Her furry brown tail was still curled around her waist, but the end was tapping against her hip. It was the equivelant of someone tapping their foot on the ground. When she sensed him approaching, she uncrosssed her arms but the frown was still there.   
  
"Where have you been," she asked immediately.   
"Hello to you too," he answered back sarcastically. "It's none of your business where I've been. All that's important is I'm here."   
"What do you have that on for?" she asked as she pointed to the sword strapped behind his back.   
"Hmm? Oh, I was just practicing with it. It helps me focus my ki. Anyway, we won't be using it for your training," he explained as he fingered the hilt.   
"Fine, let's get started," she imperiously waved her hand.   
  
"We'll begin by seeing how good you are," Trunks stated as he led the way to a more isolated area. "Once we find an appropriate clearing, we will spar. Don't worry; I'll go easy on you."   
"You don't have to do that!" she snapped angrily. "Uh, right. Sorry," Trunks shrugged. "Look there, that clearing should be big enough."   
Without waiting for a response, he started to descend. They landed almost at the same time. The Saiyajin Prince carefully regarded the area.   
  
[Hmm, lots of open space, floor is almost clear of all debris, water's close at hand, not a bad place.]   
"Get use to this Kinu; this will be your home away from home."   
"I suppose it'll do," she inspected it herself.   
"You can't always choose your battle grounds, so you better be able to adapt to anything," Trunks lectured. "Now, attack me. I want to see how good you are. And don't hold back."   
"I won't!" Kinu said exuberently, glad that they had finally begun. Both went into combat crouches and sized each other up.   
  
[He's taller then me, which means he has a longer reach. But he's also thicker bodied, and that gives me a bigger target to hit. How odd, I've never seen someone so pale. It's sort of attractive in a weird sort of way,] she mused.   
[She has a lighter frame so she has to have speed,] Trunks contemplated in turn. [I wonder how good she is at ki blasts?] He didn't get a chance to observe her more as Kinu took the initiative. Coming in fast, she put all her strength in her punches. To her disappointment, Trunks seemed to be dodging them easily. Gritting her teeth, Kinu re-doubled her efforts in the hopes of at least landing one lousy punch!   
  
[Is this all she has?] Trunks thought. [It's not as bad as I expected. Not as good either.... I don't think she's pulling her punches either. Oh boy.]   
Trying to catch him off guard, Kinu attempted to kick his chin. Seeing this a mile away, Trunks caught her ankle and flung her. She flipped a few times before landing on her feet.   
  
"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be blunt; you'll need to work a lot if you want to beat Kokoro in a fight."   
"I'm prepared to do it," she said defensively.   
"Good," Trunks fiddled a little with his sword's strap to try to cajole his brain to think.   
  
[All right, what do we do first?] "We'll concentrate on improving your strength because that's where you're lacking the most. Oh, which reminds me, how are you in ki attacks?"   
"Pretty fair," she negligently wiped away some sweat.   
"I'll test that to. Use you most powerful ki attack on me, and I'll counter attack. That way I can sort of gauge its strength. And while I do, my scouter can also mesure it."   
"Hai," Kinu backed away a few feet. "Here goes." Extending her right arm with her palm aimed at Trunks, she began gathering ki. Pressing a button at the scouter's side, he set it to his specifications. Giving the thumbs up, he signalled Kinu he was ready. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
"Whoah," Trunks braced himself. A large beam of blue energy crackled towards him, and Trunks took a few moments to examine its power level. [You can't even compare it to my special attacks, but it feels almost as strong as Yamcha's ki blasts. Which is pretty pathetic for a Saiyajin.] Frowning to make it seem more difficult, Trunks swatted Kinu's attack almost effortlessly.   
"So how was it?" she asked casually, but he could here a twinge of fear in her voice. Checking the scouter, he read the last measurement it took. [Only 18,000? Kami-sama help me!] "Err, um. It was good, but we still need to work on it."   
  
"Oh," she said as her face fell a little.   
"Hey, don't be so glum," Trunks whacked her on the back. "You know what they say, Rome wasn't built in a day, right?"   
"What's a rome?" she asked quizzically.   
"Never mind, human reference. Anyway, that analogy means it takes time to make something great."   
"So why didn't you just say so?"   
"Forget it," Trunks smacked his forehead. [Mental note: never try that again!] He was feverently thinking up exercises to help her improve when he heard a rumbling in the distance.   
[What was that? A thunderstorm? An explosion?] he thought frantically.   
"Ahem," Kinu coughed. "Can we hunt for something? I'm hungry, and I haven't eaten all day." To state the fact, her stomach growled. True to the Saiyajin way, it was loud as a lion's roar.   
"Eh? Sure!!!" Trunks half-shouted nervously, expecting Kinu to somehow read his mind and see the dumb assumptions he just made. She just gave him a strange stare, and then lifted off to the sky.   
  
"Come on already," she said coolly.   
"Yeah," he nodded and followed suit. In a few minutes Kinu was feeding off a large carcass she killed herself. It was an adult damasu male, huge and strong. She had played with it for a bit, shouting and goading it to attack. A stern look from Trunks had stopped her festivities and with a scowl, finished it off quickly. "Aren't you going to get one too?" she asked after swallowing a mouthful of raw meat.   
"I just ate," he shrugged. He did feel a bit peckish though, so he picked a fruit that looked a little like an Earth plum. It was the size of a grapefruit and had a blueish skin. Trunks slowly peeled it to reveal a lighter blue flesh that was very sweet. He slowly ate it, to savor it's taste and give Kinu time to eat her meal.   
  
"What's that?" a voice very close by asked. Startled, Trunks gazed up and found his student standing nearby. Blood glistened off the white bones of the now fleshless skeleton.   
"How the...?" he asked, then shut his mouth. [Well, she said she was hungry,] he chided himself.   
"Well, answer me," Kinu frowned.   
"It's called tanshii," he revealled. [Or that's what Bandeku calls it.] "You can find it on those trees," he pointed at a nearby grove. "They're actually quite sweet."  
"Honto?" Before he could move, she had taken a bit from where he had bitten and popped it in her mouth. After chewing it a little, she made a face. "It is sweet, but it tastes odd."   
"Of course it would," Trunks rolled his eyes. "The taste of damasu blood is still on your tongue. Try it again when you've washed out your mouth."   
  
"Okay," she said quickly. "But later. Let's get back to work."   
"Give me a minute to wash up," Trunks got up from the stump he was sitting on.   
"Why?" she unconciously tilted her head to the side. It reminded Trunks of a small, curious puppy.   
"You don't want to fight with sticky hands, right?" he said carefully. "Doesn't matter if we miss a few minutes; we have all day. As long as we need to actually." Taking one more bite out of the tanshii, Trunks threw it over his shoulder. "Fine," she huffed out.   
The duo shot away, heading for the nearby spring before they continued training.   
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. All DBZ characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Darkreign & Evangel created this story, and I am posting it up for them. They have decided to not continue this story, but Darkreign has given me permission to finish it for him. I plan on getting the rest of the chapters up and I WILL, so don't think that I'm going to stop after what Darkreign and Evangel did. They were the ones to who inspired me to write in the first place!  
********************************************************************************  
Sayonara, Goodbye (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kinu breathed rhythmically as she caught her breath. The two had just finished sparring, and she was displeased to note that her sensei had only broken a light sheen of sweat. Trunks stood on the other side of the field, patiently waiting for her to resume the fight. He watched her dispassionately as she observed him in return.   
  
"You'd have lost by now if this was a real fight," he said casually.   
That got her. [That arrogant bastard. I'll show him. . . .] she fumed.   
Gathering her strength she suddenly charged at him and did some roundhouse punches.   
As she expected he dodged all of them easily.   
[Heh he he, now to implement my plan!]   
When he had a clear view of her, Kinu flashed him an unexpected flirtatious grin.   
[Nani?!] he unconsciously blushed.   
Seeing his hesitation, she quickly took advantage of the opening and gave him a solid punch to the stomach. "Oroooo," he doubled over. Kinu finished it off by clasping her hands together and hammering his back.   
  
The Semi-Saiyan faltered a bit before falling unceremoniously on his derriere. He scowled at her, and his frown grew deeper as he saw her 'innocent' smile. [Damn manipulative female! Now I know how Otousan felt,] he got up as he tried to salvage any dignity left.   
  
"That's enough for today," he glared at her.   
"Why? It was just getting good," she complained.   
"We've been training for four months already and you've improved a lot," he replied   
gruffly as he began to walk away.   
"Really?' Kinu asked a bit unsurely. "I still can't match you!"   
[And you never will!] Trunks chuckled internally.   
"Trunks!" she shouted. It was spoken to sound harsh, but the lavender-haired youth could   
hear the doubt in it.   
"Kinu," he said tenderly as he turned around to face her, "you've gotten powerful over   
these past months. You're stronger, faster, and have more control over your ki. I've fulfilled your   
wish of raising your old power level. I think. . . no . . .I know that you're ready."   
  
"So no more sparring?" she asked slightly disappointed.   
"We can fight whenever you want," he laughed at her. "Anyway," he said boldly, "I'm sure   
you're good enough to beat Kokoro now!"   
"Honto!?!" she visibly perked up.   
[Doh! Me and my big mouth!] Trunks sweat dropped. [Open mouth, insert foot.]   
"Umm. . . well by that I mean. . . ." he tried to explain without hurting her feelings.   
"Perfect. That means I can go ahead with my challange!" Kinu clasped her hand happily.   
"Wha-?" Trunks stared at her. "I was going to tell you at the end of the day, but since you said  
training is over I might as well say it now. Yesterday evening after our spar, I went to the Arena  
and challenged Kokoro to a battle!"   
  
"Ano. . . ." Trunks stated nervously. [Well buddy boy, you really screwed up big time,] he   
sarcastically told himself. "Umm. . . are you sure you're up to this?"   
"Of course I am! What, are you saying that I can't defeat him?" she accompanied the hot   
reply with a disagree-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you look.   
"No no no!!!" he sweat dropped profusely and held up his hands in defense. "I'm sure you   
are quite capable of fighting him. Go right ahead with my blessings."   
"Hn," she nodded approvingly. "I'll see you at the Arena tomorrow at noon." Without waiting   
for a reply, she flew off.   
"Oh crap," Trunks sighed heavily. "She definitely has a fighting spirit, but needs to work   
more." Sighing again in utter defeat, he flew off towards his home.   
"So," Bandeku turned away from the fire as soon as Trunks walked in, "how is the training going?"   
  
His facial expression and tone was neutral, but the Semi-Saiyan could see the amused glint   
in his black eyes. "Fine," the unknown Prince mumbled as he walked towards his bed. "Kinu decided   
to challenge Kokoro tomorrow afternoon."   
"I know," the older hermit said lightly.   
"You did!?! How?"   
"She challenged him publicly in the Arena yesterday night. Everyone heard her talking. I must say Kokoro was reluctant at first, but after a few taunts he accepted," Bandeku observed Trunks carefully.   
"Wonderful," the lavender haired youth let himself fall on the futon, narrowly keeping his   
head from bonking on the wall.   
  
*************  
The sun shone brightly the next day as people flocked to the Arena. Fights were already underway and the crowd cheered enthusiastically, more for the fighting than for the combatants. Trunks and Bandeku had already been there since the morning specifically for Kinu's battle. A little later on Bandeku's old team had arrived, for better or for worse.   
"So Zaisan's whelp has finally gotten the nerve to challenge someone, Kokoro of all people! She doesn't have a chance!" Teppo cried good-naturedly. Nothing put him in better spirits than the prospect of a fight. "Hey halfling, maybe I'll challenge you right now so we can brawl tomorrow."  
  
"If you want to lose again," Trunks shrugged nonchalantly, only half-listening. He was still   
anxious about Kinu's match.   
"WHAT!!!" Teppo shouted and put him in a head-lock as the others laughed.   
From a balcony directly over them, Bandeku smirked. Zanko caught the smile and thought   
for a moment.   
"What can you tell me about this half-Saiyajin? He's been here for almost a year, yet I don't   
know much about him," the Saiyan noble finally spoke. "Yes, you should know. He has been your ward for the whole time he's been here," Zaisan seconded Zanko's question.   
  
[What a boot-licking mongrel you are,] Bandeku looked at the bald man. [Do you know   
the only reason Zanko keeps you around is to stroke his pride? How pathetic.] The hermit was   
tempted to reveal Trunks' royal lineage, just to see their shocked expressions, but he remembered   
his promise and thought no more of it. Anyway another idea had crossed his mind.   
"He is a talented fighter," Bandeku began smoothly. "He even trained your daughter, Zaisan. I hear that she has improved a lot."   
*ACHOOO* Trunks sneezed. [Gee, I wonder if someone is talking about me.]   
He looked up to see Bandeku smiling cockily, Zanko with his usual scowl, and another   
man who looked furious. They were all staring at him. [Look away slowly,] Trunks sweat dropped. Wanting to seem casual, Trunks started a conversation.   
  
"Hey Jeiron," he began. "Is it true that a. . . . Hebi-jin spy, I think, was captured recently?"   
"Oh, that," the most easy-going of the group nodded. "Yeah, we spent most of the meeting   
making him talk but we finally got bored and killed him." [Yeesh, that would have been helpful at P.T.A. meetings,] Trunks grinned. "So what did he say?"   
  
"Oh the usual lines. Please don't kill me, I can be useful to you, ahhhh, the pain," Zeri answered as he watched the current match. "Hebi-jin are adept at hiding, but they never had the stomach for torture."   
"Aherm .........I see," Trunks nodded slowly. "What about that transmitter you found on him?"   
"Zanko kept it for a while but since no one could figure out how it worked he destroyed it,"   
Jeiron laughed. "The machine was useless anyway."   
"Hmm, what a shame. I could probably have figured it out," Trunks frowned.   
"Oh ho, so you're a scientist on top of a warior, eh? Aren't you full of suprises," Jeiron exclaimed.   
  
"Quiet, I'm watching the battle," Teppo snapped.   
"What we could tell from it was that it was an intergalactic transmission device. This could   
be trouble for the colony," Zeri mused. "Ughwaaa. . . . . ." one of the combatants cried as he was knocked out of the ring. He whizzed past and collided with several rows of seats. The crowd went wild as the winner raised an arm in victory.   
  
"Well that match's done. It's time for Kokoro's and Kinu's," Teppo commented, somewhat   
pacified after seeing the bloody match. "I hope it's as good as this one was."   
[I don't,] Trunks frowned as he folded his arms in unconscious imitation of his father.   
[Watch yourself, Kinu.]   
The spectators roared as the two new fighters stepped onto the ring. They faced each   
other, one wearing a cocky smile, the other scowling.   
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I wouldn't want to beat you too badly and   
embarrass you again," Kokoro said as he stood and frowned.   
"I won't be the one being embarrassed today, baka yaro," her smile never faded as she   
began doing a few extra warm-ups.   
  
"Kick her ass, Kokoro!" a voice shouted nearby. Both turned to its owner.   
[Uck, it's that bitch Shira,] Kinu's happy face finally disappeared.   
The taller female had auburn hair, black eyes, and a tail. She made it no secret that she   
desired Kokoro's attentions. It was also well known that Shira was better at fighting then Kinu.   
[But that was then. This time, I will win!] Kinu turned away to face her opponent. "Oi,   
enough of this. Are you going to stare at her all day or fight?"   
Kokoro's eyes flashed as he faced her again.   
"I gave you the chance to retreat, but you refused. Very well," he went to a combat crouch.   
"But don't get all hissy if I beat you again."   
"Hmphf," was her response as she went to her own stance. The crowd became quiet as   
they waited for the signal.   
"Begin!" Zanko shouted from his balcony.  
  
The two pitched themselves at each other, the same time as the spectators began shouting   
again. They blurred from normal vision, and the only indication that they were still there was the   
boom of flesh hitting flesh.   
[You can do it,] Trunks said as his blue eyes followed them. Bandeku's team also did the same as they monitored the fight. After a few minutes of non-stop fighting, Kokoro re-appeared and Kinu did so a second later. Cupping his hands, he let out a short ki blast which she neatly avoided.   
  
"You have to do better then that," she shouted.   
"I know," he said from behind as he hammered her back. The blow knocked her out of the   
air and sent her sprawling on the ground.   
"She should have seen that one coming," Teppo shook his head but he was smiling.   
"Don't count her out yet," Trunks growled, but internally he was worried. [Damn, what if   
my training has made her over-confident? She's underestimated Kokoro's abilities.] He made a   
mental note to try and beat some humility into her next time they fought.   
  
Deciding to finish it quickly, the Saiyajin noble aimed several ki blasts at the crater that   
held Kinu. They all hit the target, one after the other in a merciless barrage of heat and energy.   
"That's it, she's done for," Jeiron sighed as he watched the smoke start to clear away.   
"No, not yet," Trunks smiled. The others wondered what he was talking about, then   
noticed that there was no one in the hole.   
"An eye for an eye," Kinu's cold voice said as she hammered Kokoro in return. He   
whistled to the ground and made another crater opposite Kinu's.   
"Hmm, maybe this won't be that lame after all," Teppo muttered as Kinu landed near Kokoro.   
He slowly levitated out and came back onto the ground.   
"Now I'm mad," he growled. Crouching, he started to scream and collect energy. A white   
aura flamed around him accompanied by an unnatural wind.   
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . . . . . ." he bellowed as he made the white flames burn brighter. Kinu   
covered her face with an arm in stunned silence.   
  
[Oh shit,] she thought as she felt his ki. [I made him really mad!]   
There was no futher time to contemplate her position as he suddenly disbanded his aura   
and charged at her. She had to think fast to block all the blows he was raining on her body.   
[Two can play this game,] her eyes narrowed as she broke off. Quickly she launched   
herself at him and picked up the pace of her attacks. Kokoro still managed to deflect all her   
punches and kicks, but he was surprised at their increased power.   
[She was never this strong before,] he frowned as he avoided an upper cut. Putting on an   
unexpected burst of speed, she started to rapidly punch his stomach. Kinu ended it off with a   
severe punch to his gut, making him lose his breath.   
"Agghhh," he said as he flew to the opposite end of the ring. The watching Saiyajins yelled   
in excitement at the sight.   
"It seems that your daughter has improved," Zanko commented to his group on the   
balcony, "Trunks was able to do more with her then you could."   
  
"Ah. . . . . . . ." Zaisan nodded since he had nothing better to say. However inside he was burning with anger. [How dare she challenge her future husband,] he thought furiously as he watched them fight again. [And that half breed mongrel. He will also pay for embarrassing me!]   
Unknown to him, Bandeku observed him intently. Zanko was more than free to insult   
Zaisan any time he felt like it. Trunks, however, was not so lucky. He knew that he had to keep a   
close eye on this one. The ground shaking attracted his attention to the fight again, and he   
watched. To Bandeku's, and apparently everyone else (Trunks included), surprise, Kinu was   
powering up even more.   
"Watch this, Trunks!" Kinu shouted with evil glee as she watched with satisfaction   
Kokoro's stunned gaze.   
  
"COLD SHOT!!!"   
  
A blue aura suddenly exploded like a super nova and expanded to encompass the whole   
ring. There was a stunned silence as it retracted quickly to a heavily panting Kinu. However to   
everyone's shock, Kokoro was still standing.   
"What the Hell was that?" Teppo asked incrediously as he looked on. "He didn't even get   
hurt!" Trunks though, was giving out a different reaction.   
"You tricky. . . . . . . .clever," he smirked.   
"What!?! Kokoro wasn't even affected by it!" Teppo scoffed.   
"Says you. Take a closer look," the Demi-Saiyan pointed to the other boy. The group as   
well as the audience watched him. It slowly dawned upon them the results of her special attack.   
"He's. . . . . . .he's paralyzed!" Zeri said in amazement. "Kokoro can't move a muscle."   
"Hmm," Trunks folded his arms and nodded in approval. "Kinu, finish him off before he recovers."   
"Hai!" she cackled with happiness as she saunteered over to her frozen foe. Walking right   
in front of him with a Cheshire grin, she poked him on the shoulder. And Kokoro fell on the ground.   
  
There was a mixed reaction from everyone there at the Arena. Most were shouting and hollering at her for the good fight. Some of her more closer relations were stunned at her vast improvement.   
Zaisan was feeling slightly proud that his daughter had finally won a match. Nonetheless, it may prove to be their family's downfall. There was no telling how Zanko would take his son's beating.   
As if on cue, the Saiyajin noble turned around to face Zaisan. And to his relief, he smirked.   
[Maybe that will show the boy some humility,] Zanko thought as he walked off. [Perhaps   
this Trunks will be of some use to the colony after all.]   
"Come, Zaisan," he finaly said when he left his balcony. "My son can make his own way home later."   
"Hai, Zanko-sama," the other warrior nodded in relief and fell in step with him. He was glad that he was still on the noble's good side. However, he was still angry that Trunks had the gall to teach his daughter.   
[He must learn his place in this world,] he thought. [And I am just the person to teach him.]   
  
In the area surrounding the ring was Trunks, Bandeku, and his old crew. Shira was on the opposite side, trying to help Kokoro stand up. Kinu still stood smirking on the ring, gloating over her victory. Needless to say, the other Saiyajin female was glaring daggers at her.   
"I have to hand it to you, boy. I never knew you could work miracles with such rejects,"   
Teppo commented as they watched the soap opera in front of them.   
"Kinu is not a reject," Trunks replied defensively. "I never taught her that special move.   
She must have made it up herself."   
"Whatever," Teppo shrugged. "Well Zanko pissed off so that means no more official   
fights. Too bad though. I was looking forward to kicking your ass."   
"In your dreams," Trunks rolled his blue eyes.   
"In any case, this feels like a good occasion as any to have some more Lomakjin ale. Hey   
Trunks, maybe this time you can take it like a man!" Jeiron quipped.   
  
His plan was modified however when Kinu unexpectedly glomped onto Trunks.   
"Did you see me fight, Trunks!?! I told you that I could beat him," she smirked as she   
clung to him. "Yes. . . . . . ." was all he was able to manage in his current predicament.   
"Never mind, I think he's happy where he is. Come on guys, he can catch up with us later,"   
Jeiron laughed. The team left without looking back.   
Bandeku took a quick glance at Trunks though. This little public display of affection would   
only land Trunks into hotter water with Zaisan. The ex-leader shrugged it off in a minute. If Zaisan   
became an unbearable weight, he'd just kill him.   
  
Back in the Arena, Trunks was still in a state of shock. It appeared like he had been hit   
with Kinu's Cold Shot move, which in another sense, he was. Because of his bacjground, he had   
minimal experience with girls, Saiyajin nonetheless. It seemed that his lack of female knowledge   
would finally bite him in the ass, so to speak.   
"Oi, Trunks, are you there?" Kinu gave him a few sharp slaps on the cheek.   
"Eh? Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. That was a good fight indeed," he tried to regain control (or at   
least motor control). "Where did you learn that move anyway?"   
"I came up with it myself after a week after our training started. From then on, I perfected   
it every day," she said proudly as she jumped off him.   
Seeing Kinu's over abundance of good will to Trunks, Kokoro approached them in a jealous rage.   
  
"That was a good fight, Kinu," he smiled as he suddenly stepped in front of the lavender-   
haired boy. "You became really good."   
"I know," she frowned at him. "I was trained by Trunks. Now if you'll excuse me, my   
sensei and I have some things to discuss."   
He blocked her move for Trunks' arm. "But I really want to talk about your new moves," he countered.   
"If you're really that eager to see my new moves, I'll fight you here again anytime you want," Kinu resolutely said as she side-stepped him and stood beside her teacher. Now that she had moved, she noticed Shira looking at Trunks in a weird way. She instantly didn't like it.   
  
[Damn her! Now she wants to get Trunks instead of Kokoro! Well over my dead body!]   
Kinu scowled. "Come on, Trunks," she intentionally ignored the other Saiyan. "Let's go."   
"Uh, yeah," he shrugged and walked with her out of the Arena.   
At a small distance, Shira watched the pair go. Now things had just gotten worse with her   
situation with Kinu. It was apparent that Kokoro was more attracted to her since her power   
increased dramatically. And what was worse, she was publicly humiliating him more with the aid   
of the mongrel, Trunks.   
[I won't stand for it,] she seethed internally. [I WILL find a way to make both of you pay!]   
**************************************  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry pplz for waiting so long! Let me tell you something, High School is NO walk in the park! I've missed writing for such a long time, but I've got some friends who likes to write fanfiction, in time they just might post it on fanfiction.net. Anyways, sometime ago I found this website and I thought you might wanna read what it has. Yes, I know Sayonara, Goodbye's on it too, but dbzvegeta316 has done a TON of a lot better than what I can hope to do with this story. *sigh* I'll never reach the writing skill dbzvegeta316 has, and I probably never will. Nonetheless, I'm gonna try to make Darkreign and Evangel proud!!! BUT, I WILL need your help on what should happen next. You know how the saying goes, (or does it?) you should always listen to a person's advice, it just might help you in the future.  
  
Anywayz the website is:  
http://www.geocities.com/dbzvegeta316/  
Hope you enjoy his version of the story so far!!! I certainly did!!!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.   
  
Author's Notes: It is officially summer vacation for me!!!! I'm really sorry that I couldn't get this out before school, but I had to do this. I am so sorry!!!!!!! I'll try to make it up to you, but I still won't be able to update again due to visiting my grandparents for a month in June. I promise that I'm gonna write more of this. If only they had a computer. *sigh*  
  
************************************************  
  
"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Hey Bandeku," Trunks called from outside.   
  
"What do you want, brat?" he replied neutrally as he stepped out of the house.   
  
(Author's note: Bandeku calls him brat because as they got closer in a mental and emotional sense, Bandeku became more casual and almost fatherly to Trunks. That is why he doesn't say 'prince' anymore.)   
  
"Want to see a new move I just made up? I bet it's more powerful then any of yours!" he teased. "I highly doubt it," Bandeku snickered, although there was no heat behind the harsh words. "I bet you it is," he sniffed indignantly. (Author's note: they're bored so they're just bickering to kill time ^_^ ') "Here, let's see whose move is better! I'll go first since I'm 'royalty'," he ended off dramatically.   
  
"Damn human upbringing," the hermit muttered but put on the scouter Trunk's had tossed him. "Get ready!" the lavender haired youth crouched. "Haaaaaaa....!!!"   
  
A vortex was starting to appear with Trunks in the center, causing dust, pebbles, and leaves to be whipped into the air.   
  
"What do you think so far?" he called over the shaking earth.   
  
"Nothing I haven't seen before," was the gruff response, effectively hiding the surprise in his voice. Bandeku watched in disbelief as the numbers whizzed on the eye piece as Trunks reached higher and higher levels.   
  
[Just wait and see!] the Semi-Saiyan chuckled internally as he put on more power. [Just a little more......] He instantly regretted it as soon as his scouter shorted out and gave a tiny explosion. It was basically intact except that the eye piece was cracked and sparks occasionally fizzed out.   
  
"Oops."   
  
"Good going," the hermit took off the machine.   
  
"Gomen nasai," Trunks walked bashfully up to the other. "I can fix it if you want."   
  
"Yes, I do," Bandeku looked sharply at him. "This was my only spare set. Unless you want to go scouter less."   
  
"Not particularly," guilt washed over the young man. "I'll use the tools I brought with me from earth. I doubt you'd have some of your own."   
  
"Of course not," he shrugged. "What would I do with those?"   
  
"Never mind," Trunks shook his head. Taking his busted scouter, he put it in his jacket pocket and went back inside for his instruments. Under the bright sunlight, Trunks began to tinker with it as Bandeku lounged nearby.   
  
"Kuso!" he grimaced. "The scouter burned out its scanner, main microchip, and blah, blah, blah......."   
  
"Alright, alright," Bandeku held up a hand for silence as he sat underneath a nearby tree. "I have no idea what the hell those are and how they look like. That means YOU have to go to a recycling center. Hopefully they'll have some spare scouter parts."   
  
"Okay," he nodded. Silence followed so Bandeku assumed that Trunks had already left. That is, until a large shadow blocked his sunlight.   
  
"Nani?" he asked without opening his eyes. "Umm, do you have any money?" Trunks asked, holding out his hand like a little kid. Bandeku sweat dropped.   
  
"Sigh. Go to the box I have on the table. Look inside and bring me what you find inside," he instructed.   
  
"Hai."   
  
He did as told and emerged back out again. In his hands was a device about the size of a credit card but thicker.   
  
"Alright Trunks, this is my Credits Transfer Unit, or CTU. When we first landed here, we established a monetary system of credits. An amount was given to each person according to their rank when everything was set up. Then they were free to spend or make as much credits as they could. Since I didn't need it much since I lived here, there should be a fair amount left. Use it sparingly though and guard it with your life."   
  
"Yes," Trunks took the machine and tucked it safely in his pocket.   
  
"Aren't you going to change to your Saiyajin armor? You'll stand out," Bandeku eyed his blue denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo.   
  
"Nah, I couldn't be bothered. Anyway, it'll only be a short while. Well, I'll be going now.   
  
I'll hunt dinner on my way back so don't wait up. Ja ne!"   
  
"Heh heh he," Bandeku chuckled evilly when Trunks was gone. "You don't know how much trouble that jacket may cause you!"   
  
-------------------------  
  
"Let's see, I have the eye piece, microchips, electrodes,......" Trunks ticked off his mental list. "All I need is the scanner and I'm scott free!"   
  
It had been a peaceful day with him meandering through town, going to the various recycling centers. Haggling had been his mother's territory, but he felt he had done a fair job. The owners certainly were good at it. He knew people were eyeing his Earth jacket, but he ignored them.   
  
[Let them stare,] he told himself. As long as no fights started because of it, he wasn't overly concerned.   
  
"Ah, another recycling center," he stopped outside a large building. Upon entering, the same smell invaded his nostrils that had been there in every other center. Piles of junk were strewn everywhere, taking almost all the available floor space.   
  
"May I help you?" a gruff voice unexpectedly asked from behind a pile.   
  
"Yes, do you have a scanner for a type A-6 scouter?" Trunks inquired politely.   
  
"No," was the terse reply. "That's hard to come by."   
  
"Do you know who might have it?" he insisted. He was so close to going home.   
  
"The recycling center owned by old Sheisen might carry it," the propriter of the establishment finally came out. He was shorter then Trunks but much thicker bodied. "Good luck getting it though," he laughed derisively.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Everyone knows that bastard always over charges customers. I'm surprised that he hasn't been killed yet."   
  
"Ah, arigato," Trunks bowed slightly before leaving. The owner grunted in response as he watched him go. He had heard of the purple haired half breed that was living with the hermit, Bandeku. There were stories going around that he was a powerful fighter, but he doubted it.   
  
[How could such a powder puff be powerful?] he asked himself as he returned to literally tearing apart a broken machine. [So polite.....]   
  
He chuckled to himself, wishing he could be there when the Demi-Saiyan met with Sheisen. There was no doubt that he would be torn alive, even though the other owner was older.   
  
Meanwhile Trunks had reached an intersection before it occurred to him to ask the owner where Sheisen's center was.   
  
[Baka!] he chided himself and stopped at a corner. [Maybe I should go back.]   
  
While he was having a little debate with himself, someone he knew very well was walking through that intersection too. If he knew she was there, he would have hid. Unfortunately he was too preoccupied to notice. Even more unfortunate (because she may have passed him by) was the fact that his hair and jacket made him stand out like a sore thumb.   
  
[Trunks!?!] Kinu's eyes widened a little. [What is he doing here? Oh well,] she dismissed the question, [I might as well hang around him since I have nothing to do. Maybe I can even get him to teach me some more fighting techniques.] Turning away from her intended destination, she walked over to the oblivious man.   
  
"Oi," she firmly grabbed his shoulder from behind.   
  
"Eh?" he turned around. "Oh hello, Kinu. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Trunks, are there any new moves you can teach me?" she didn't answer his question. He sort of stared at her blankly for a minute.   
  
"Umm, maybe if I have time," he replied non-committedly. Warning bells were ringing loudly in his head.   
  
"What can be more important than me and fighting?" she asked hotly.   
  
"Uh, eh, umm...." he scrabbled his mind for the reason. "My scouter broke so I need to fix it. Yeah..... fix it ......"   
  
"Oh," Kinu said flatly. It was true scouters were becoming rare since there were no more slave races to make them for the Saiyans. However it was only a barely good enough reason in her point of view. "So?"   
  
"What?" he sweat dropped slightly.   
  
"Where do we go for the parts?"   
  
"I'm looking for a recycling place owned by a man named Sheisen," Trunks replied as he started backing away a bit. "So if you'll excuse me. . . . . . ."   
  
"This way," she grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him. "I know where the old fart lives."   
  
"Can't you just tell me?" he offered nervously. She stopped and he was afraid he had offended his "student".   
  
[Hmm, he's got a point there,] she pondered without letting go. [Wait a minute. . . . .]   
  
"Uh, you'd probably let him rob you of all your credits," she responded after a moment.   
  
"Just let me do the bargaining."   
  
[Do I have a choice?] he cried internally. So Trunks allowed himself to be led around by the smaller woman, which drew more stares from people.   
  
"Hey, look at the half breed being controlled by a woman," whispers abounded. Since it was a relatively small community, word gets around pretty fast.   
  
(On the other side of the colony)   
  
"Where is Kinu?" Kokoro asked for the thousandth time.   
  
"I tell you she's not coming! Let's just go!" Shira said the same amount of times.   
  
"Not until she comes," he insisted again.   
  
It had taken him a while to convince Kinu to see him since she had beaten him at the Arena. He found that he wanted her more, ever since she had gotten stronger.   
  
[And I have that mongrel to thank,] he shook his head in disbelief. Shira, who had invited herself along, sat at the bar, disgusted with Kokoro's behaviour.   
  
[What does he see in her anyway?] she asked herself. [I'm way stronger than her!]   
  
"Did you hear about the purple haired Saiyan?" idle talk filtered from the other end of the bar. "He's letting himself be dragged by a girl!" Loud laughter ensued.   
  
"I saw them on the other end just now before I flew over," another voice added. "I think it was that girl who won at the Arena. What was her name again? Kinu. . . . ?"   
  
"Nani!" Kokoro blazed as he stood up quickly. "Why that....that...bastard! When I get my hands on him....." Without further words, he left the bar. "Oi Kokoro, wait up!" Shira went after him.   
  
"Achoo!" Truns sneezed.   
  
"What? A little dust too much for you?" Kinu inquired coyly.   
  
"Nah. Maybe someone's talking about me," he joked, happy that she had let go a while back. "Where are we anyway?"   
  
"Sheisen's place," she muttered as she scanned the area.  
  
"I swear it's here somewhere." Trunks glanced around the desert area as well, dubious that she knew where she was going. The dominant motif of the place was sand dunes and tumble weed. He sweat dropped.   
  
[All I needed is a scanner. . . . . . .] he cried in his head. [I was so close to freedom!]   
  
"Ah, there it is!" Kinu smiled as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "Come on!" And she barreled down the hill they were on with Trunks in tow.   
  
"K-I-N-U!!!" he screamed in protest.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"Did you hear that?" Teppo asked from some misellaneous bar.   
  
"Nope," Shin shrugged.   
  
"Okay." And the group resumed drinking.   
  
------------------------------  
  
"I told you I knew where it was," Kinu said smugly as she literally dumped him inside something that could only be called a shack.   
  
"Thanks," he weezed from all the dust in his nose. As he tried to clear his nasal passages from any debris, he wondered what he did to deserve this.   
  
"Come on, you'll never get your scanner by just standing there," she complained and went deeper into the shabby structure.   
  
"Right," he followed after her, coughing a little along the way.   
  
"Is anyone in this dump?" Kinu hollered when they were deep inside. He winced at her volume and lack of decorum. But then, hey, she was a Saiyan, right?   
  
"What? Who's there?" a slightly reedy voice called from somewhere in the room.   
  
[Wow, this place looks smaller from the outside,] Trunks thought as he looked for the source of the voice. Indeed, the size of the room they were in seemed to be unproportional to the appearance of the outside.   
  
Uh, hi, do you carry any spare scanners for scouters?" he called out. There was no response but the owner did shuffle in. His back was bent, and his hair was completely white. Sheisen looked uncharacterisitcally old for a Saiyajin.   
  
"Wha-?" Trunks pointed to him.   
  
"We usually kill off the old folks but since we were short of people when Vegita-sei was destroyed, Zanko allowed him to live," Kinu answered. "A waste in my opinion."   
  
"Okay," he nodded, not quite accepting it. [What a culture!]   
  
"What do you brats want?" the old man snapped. He may look too old to fight, but he certainly acted as if he was the Legendary Saiyajin himself. "A scanner for his scouter," Kinu replied just as hotly. "You got one in this dump you old freak?"   
  
[So this is how the Saiyajin haggle,] he mused as he watched the two argue.   
  
"I got one," Sheisen cackled evilly. "But it'll cost you 2,255 credits."   
  
"What?" she seethed. "Why would I pay that much for a piece of junk?"   
  
"Uh, Kinu. . . . ." Trunks began. He wanted to remind her that he was paying and that he didn't mind handing over that much cash. It wasn't his money anyway, and Bandeku had about 15,000 credits in store.   
  
"Quiet," she snapped and turned back to the old man. "I could probably get another scanner somewhere else, a better one too for a cheaper price!"   
  
"I don't think so," a malevolent glint entered his eyes. "I know for a fact that my recycling center is the only one that carries scouter scanners!"   
  
Trunks knew this since he visited every recycling center in the colony already. What he didn't know was that every center owner had one big agreement with each other. Only one individual would carry certain parts and the others would refer him to a customer looking for it. In this way, they were able to get the best profit. Diabolical, eh?   
  
"I'm telling you old man," Kinu's tone became venomous. "I don't appreciate being played with."   
  
"Oh? I bet you don't say that to your companion over there!" he shot back. Their faces began to burn in embarrassment. Trunks' turned a shade of red that matched his hair quite nicely.   
  
"Look, give me that scanner or else!" she began to power up. "It's alright Kinu......," the Semi-Saiyan began before being cut off by a ki signature that was approaching their location fast. It soon materialized into Kokoro, followed shortly by Shira.   
  
"Trunks!" he yelled.   
  
"What is it this time?" Trunks sighed. [All I came for was a scanner.....]   
  
"I challenge you to fight me in the Arena. Today!" he shouted.   
  
"Okay, I can hear you. You're right beside me, you know," Trunks said mockingly. "And I refuse. Not because I'm a coward but because I have better things to do than fight you. Perhaps another time when I feel like it." He usually didn't speak that way to people, but he really wanted to get back home and fix his scouter.   
  
"Nani?" Kokoro's eyes flared. He was use to this kind of talk from others. Heck, majority of Saiyajins spoke that way. But it was the laughter that filled Kinu's eyes that got to him.   
  
"I WON'T LET YOU BECOME KINU'S MATE!!!" he screamed in anger.   
  
"EH!?!" Trunks froze in complete shock. "Bu.. bu... bu.... bu... but I don't want to become her mate!"   
  
"WHAT!?!" Kinu glared at him dangerously. "Why not?"   
  
"Are you saying you want me to be!?!" he panicked. This was not turning out to be a good day. "Well I, uh.....that is to say...." she became nervous too.   
  
"What is this!?!" Shira suddenly yelled. "Trunks, are you going to take this?" She was finally fed up with the whole situation. All she had wanted to do was spend the day with Kokoro, but Trunks and Kinu had to get in the way.   
  
[But wait,] Shira had thought. [Maybe this is the chance I've been looking for! I can get Kokoro to myself if Kinu and Trunks become mates!]   
  
"Well....." Trunks started.   
  
"Be a man!" she cut him off. "Show him who's boss!" She didn't want Kokoro to lose face but it was a sure fire way for Kinu to get attracted to Trunks, if she wasn't already.   
  
[Whoah, Shira is defending Trunks. She probably likes him,] Kinu and Kokoro thought at the same time. Kokoro smiled evilly.   
  
[This is the perfect chance to get Kinu for myself,] he planned. [And I can finally get Shira off my back.]   
  
[Why that little hussy!] Kinu fumed. [I won't let her get Trunks without a fight!]   
  
[What's going on!?!] Trunks screamed inside.   
  
"He doesn't have to do what you tell him to!" Kinu retorted.   
  
"Oh, so you're getting a woman to defend you now," Kokoro smirked.   
  
"No he's not!" Shira exclaimed.   
  
"Um, guys, I just want some scanner parts..." he began.   
  
"Come on Trunks, fight me if you dare!" Kokoro challenged again as he began to power up inside the shack.   
  
"Do it, Trunks! Beat him!" Shira said as she jumped to the side lines.   
  
"Yeah, go ahead, but not because this 'woman' tells you too! Prove to us once and for all that you can beat him."   
  
"Hmm," Sheishin was starting to get an idea. He didn't realize that the particular notion had been used in Earth for decades.   
  
"Look, I am not going to fight! I am going to buy that scanner part, go home, and fix my scouter. And no one is going to do anything about it!!!" Trunks shouted, trying to assert his dominance, if he had any to begin with that is.   
  
"Oh, scared are we?" the young noble continued to gather power.   
  
"Watch your mouth Kokoro or I'm going to kick the crap out of you again!" Kinu retorted.   
  
"Hey, that was a lucky shot!" Shira interjected.   
  
So as the three began to argue, Trunks slipped up to old Sheishin.   
  
"How about it, old man? I'll buy that scanner for the price you said," the Semi-Saiyan proposed. "I don't think so," the recycling center owner laughed malevolently. "Now that I see how much in demand it is, the price just went up to, oh, say 6750 credits."   
  
"Nani!!! That's almost triple the price!" Trunks screamed in horror.   
  
"Really? Then I better make it. . . . ."   
  
"Okay, okay, I'll take it!" Trunks slapped his (Bandeku's really) credits card in Sheishin's hands. "Just hurry it up you old freak."   
  
"Hey, are we fighting or not!?!" Kokoro demanded.   
  
"Yes we are!" Kinu said savagely, and to Trunks' displeasure, he saw that the two girls had powered up too.   
  
"No you're not, Kinu!" he replied. "I'm buying the scanner and afterwards we are going."   
  
"You can't tell her what to do!" Kokoro spat out.   
  
"Yes he can!" Shira countered.   
  
"I don't need your help, witch woman!!!" Kinu turned on Shira.   
  
"Who said I was defending you? I just want you out of the way!" the other woman replied with venom.   
  
"You bitch!" Kinu snapped and lunged for her as Shira mirrored her move. Not wanting to be left out, Kokoro joined into the rucus.   
  
"Here you go....." Sheishin came back with the desired part. And arrived just in time to see the three warriors clashing. Their ki combined and a flash of light erupted.   
  
"Why me?" Trunks asked weakly before everything went to Hell.   
  
When the light dimmed down and the dust cleared, Sheishin and Trunks were left in the room to survey the damage. There was a gigantic whole in the middle of the ceiling. In the clear blue sky they saw three specks of light attack and retreat from each other. Pounding sounds echoed through the area as limbs contacted with flesh.   
  
The machine parts room was even messier then before. Broken and smoking gadgets lay on the floor and in mangled heaps. Electricity fizzed out from various metal pieces, as well as a goodly amount of smoke.   
  
"I'll take my scanner now," Trunks sweat dropped and held out his hand.   
  
"Not so fast, brat," Sheishin snapped. "My center has just got a new policy. If you damage any of my items, you have to purchase it."   
  
"You break, you buy?" the half human hung his head low.   
  
"Hey, that's a pretty good summary. Yes, you break, you buy," the old Saiyan considered it. "Not to mention the damage to my recycling center. The ceiling alone will cost quite a lot. So I'll just be charging this to your credits card....."   
  
"What!?! But I never broke anything!" he protested.   
  
"Ah, but they are your friends, are they not? And it seems that they're all busy fighting. Someone has to pay and since you're here already ....."   
  
"Why me?" Trunks moaned to himself.   
  
"What took you so long, boy?" Bandeku asked when Trunks came back. The setting sun high lighted the prince's features, and it was all too apparent that his head was hung low in despair. "So what happened to you?" the hermit pressed on, curious as to what made Trunks feel so down. "Did you get all the necessary parts?"   
  
"Yeah, I managed to find them," Trunks said down heartedly.   
  
"So what's your problem?" Bandeku raised a bushy eyebrow.   
  
"It cost this much," Trunks tossed back the credit card and walked into the house. Even more curious, Bandeku pressed a few buttons on his the small machine.   
  
His total balance: 5 credits.   
  
"T-R-U-N-K-S!!!"   
  
[End of Chapter 9] 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's Notes: Sorry pplz for taking so long. A while back, Darkreign was able to e-mail this to me but I couldn't b/c of my graduation…. and family. shivers I'm finally finished with that andto college soon so now I'mupdating again before it starts up, hopefully again soon so that Rei and Wufei (you know who you are!) won't kill me until these are done. Here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy it everyone! -

"Sayonara, Good-Bye" (A New Beginning)

Chapter Ten

"Did you finally fix that scouter?" Bandeku groused as he watched Trunks emerge from the hut. He was still a bit sore about the younger man using most of his credits.

"Hai," the Demi-Saiyan laughed nervously with a hand behind his head, blushing slightly at the topic. "It's as good as new."

"That damned thing better be when you used so much of my savings," Bandeku didn't let up, but he was smiling internally at the other's discomfort.

"Yes, yes, I know, and I appreciate all that you've given up," he tried to placate the hermit.

"I'm not interested in your gratitude. What else can you give me?"

"Err . . . . . what if I hunt for the both of us for the whole month?" Trunks offered hesitantly. He knew that his guardian was only kidding about being mad, but he still felt guilty over wasting his money. Correction, he was still feeling guilty over Kinu, Kokoro, and Shira making **_HIM_** waste Bandeku's money.

Now I'm starting to get a bit peeved at those three, Trunks sat opposite the hermit. They didn't even offer to repay me for the damages **_THEY_** caused but, oh yes, they're Saiyajins. What a crappy excuse and damn, I hate that stupid old man with his 'you break, you buy' policy. Maybe I'll just go back to his recycling center and . . . . .

"Oi," Bandeku called out and followed it up with a smack to Trunks' head. "Listen to me."

"Nani? Oh, gomen nasai," Trunks broke out (and painfully may I add) of his mental ranting. "What was it you said?"

"I said what else are you going to do?" Bandeku repeated, but this time he accompanied it with a slight nudge of his head to the left.

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Trunks stalled, senses reaching out to the direction his mentor was indicating. There was this single ki signature he could make out, very faint, almost powerful enough for a fly. . . . . then a squirrel? And back to a fly again? What the hell is going on?

"What if I tell you after I go hunting?" Trunks said calmly and nodded a bit at the same time.

"Good idea. Come back soon. I'm already hungry, and you know how much it takes to fill me," Bandeku smirked as he leaned back against a tree. He closed his eyes as he felt Trunks lift off and fly into the afternoon sky. To any casual observer, Bandeku would seem the perfect example for loafing around on a sunny day; however, this was the exact opposite.

A few minutes ticked past, but to him it felt as if time had stopped. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Bandeku was up a nano-second later. It took another second for him to run to Trunks' side. The boy had done a superb job circling the intruder. He didn't even sense the purple haired boy's ki as he ambushed the mysterious visitor from behind.

"What the heck is this?" Trunks asked as he held the stranger by the collar of its clothes.

Bandeku eyed the amphibious looking thing disdainfully. Its skin was a weird medley of brown spots on light green skin. From its dangling position, it probably only measured four feet.

With huge, rolly yellow eyes and a blunt mouth, it looked pretty damned pathetic.

"It's a Hebi-jin," he said gruffly. "And from that gadget on its wrists, it's also another spy."

"Honto?" Trunks looked at the creature keenly. "So, who sent you?"

"I'll never tell, you half-breed mutt!" he challenged back in a raspy voice.

"Just kill that infernal thing. We already interrogated the last one we caught. We know all that we need to know," Bandeku snorted.

"Perhaps," Trunks said smoothly. "But this one looks smarter than the last one. Maybe he has some more information he would like to impart. What do you think? Or maybe he doesn't. In that case we can have a bit of fun before we kill him." He added a sinister chuckle to strengthen the effect.

Trunks had gotten the idea of bluffing from a snippet of a movie he had once seen in the other timeline. If it worked like it was suppose to, the cowardly informant would blubber out the info and beg for mercy.

It worked. The Hebi-jin's face fell at the thought of being tortured. From what he had heard about what happened to the other spy, the Saiyajins weren't exactly gracious executioners.

Hmm, that laugh was pretty good, Bandeku mused as he watched the Hebi-jin quiver in fear. I wonder where he learned that from.

"So where do you come from? And who sent you?" Trunks inquired with a faint sneer on his lips.

"I don't know who hired me," the thing answered in a shaky voice. "My cousin set this whole thing up! He just offered me the job, and since it was good money, I accepted!"

"Why were you sent to spy on us?" the hermit asked next in a voice even more menacing then 'Trunks'.

"He said I didn't need to know so I didn't ask! It's probably just some curious scientist. You know how they are. You are the last of the Saiyan race so some fruity old man wants to catalogue your life or something. Come on, no one got hurt, right? I'm innocent!" he cried out as it kicked his spindly legs. "I promise, I won't bother you again!"

"Of course not," Bandeku smirked. "How can you do that when you're in Hell?"

The thing didn't have time to protest as the older Saiyajin let lose a small energy ball. Trunks, in his surprise, let go of the Hebi-jin's collar and left him to his doom. He didn't even have a chance to scream as the blast disintegrated him in an instant.

"Nani? Why did you do that, Bandeku?" Trunks demanded angrily.

"He could give us nothing more from what we've already learned," the man said coldly. "It was a waste of time allowing him to breath."

"You could have at least saved the device he wore," the Prince said sourly as he watched the ashes waft away on the breeze. He knew that he'd only be fooling himself if he believed that the Hebi-jin would live for an extended period of time. Saiyajins didn't believe in keeping prisoners, only slaves, and since this creature was of no real use, it would only be time before someone killed him.

"Why?"

"To see what it was made of, what if can do, that sort of thing," Trunks said irritantly. "There's more to life then just fighting you know."

"Bah," he dismissed it with a grunt and watched as Trunks flew away, this time for real. But he couldn't help but feel a little bit contrite at what he had done. The boy had a point, and this time, the gadget the Hebi-jin was wearing didn't look like an intergalactic transmission device.

"The fool," someone whispered in the shrubs. "He deserved to be killed." He watched as the one with purple hair left. The older one watched him go before slowly making his way back into the hut.

"I better report back to the boss," he whispered before silently hopped off, ki level no bigger then a raccoon's.

Trunks sat at the base of a large tree and brooded. It bordered the field he and Kinu use to spar in, and the peaceful air around the place provided the perfect location to think.

What is going on? he thought with his arms folded and an uncharacteristic scowl on his face. I don't buy this 'documentary' story that Hebi-jin said. What other race could have known that the Saiyajins were destroyed? The ones that had bought planets from us? No, I doubt it. They wouldn't care if we did die or not, certainly not enough to send spies. So who could have gone through all that trouble to see if there were any survivors, and then to send others to secretly observe us? This whole thing doesn't make sense. I really wish Bandeku hadn't completely destroyed that guy. Well, it was my fault too since I let go of him instead of yanking him away like I should have done.

Sighing loudly Trunks continued to stew in his own thoughts. He was so busy thinking about the danger that he didn't notice a familiar ki approaching. By the time he did sense it, it was too late to leave in order to think in peace.

Rolling his eyes in irritation, he hardened his features and retracted his ki as much as possible. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to that particular person right now.

Unfortunately for him it seemed that his visitor had already locked onto is position. In a matter of seconds his unwelcome guest landed at his feet and stared at him. Her greeting (which was more of a grunt anyway) was cut short as she noticed the sullen look on his face.

"Oi, Trunks," Shira finally said after a contemplative minute or two.

"What do you want?" he inquired in a controlled voice.

"To see you of course," was her indignant reply. She didn't like his tone of voice and never took that kind of treatment from anyone.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my mind is full right now. What was it you wanted to see me about?" Trunks lightened his voice, but his face stayed the same. The sooner this conversation was over, the better.

"I came here to ask you to train me, just the same way you trained Kinu," Shira said a tad gruffly, hiding her nervousness by being mean.

Oh God, not again, Trunks moaned internally.

"Why should I?" he asked, his interest raised a little by the strange request.

"So I can beat her, why else?" the female Saiyan plopped down near him. "Come on, I can even pay you if you want. I've already won a few tournaments so I have some extra credits I'm willing to part with."

She's desperate, the Demi-Saiyan mused. From his previous experience (like the one in the previous chapter!), Saiyans were unscrupulous hagglers and took every advantage presented to them. They rarely paid for anything when they could 'beat' it out of the proprietor. So why was she being so humble now?

"Really?" Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly. He got the feeling that there was something more to this. "Why is it that I don't totally believe you?"

"Maybe because you're a jerk," she snapped, her tail's fur puffing out a bit in agitation. "Or is it that you only train people you want to mate with?"

"What?" the purple haired man looked at her in total shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you train Kinu, huh? Did she offer to bear your children?" Shira prodded on, sensing that she had hit a sensitive nerve.

"That's not it at all!" Trunks said defensively. I trained her so she could 'humble' that bastard Kokoro. She may have done too good a job, but oh well.

"Her reasons are between her and I only," Trunks said stiffly.

"Really?" Shira got a malevolent look in her sharp black eyes. "Well perhaps I might . . ."

"How about this then," the man interrupted her. "Instead of training you, we'll spar a few days per week. You'd probably pick up the moves better that way. Besides, I think you're a skilled enough fighter to skip training."

"Alright, it's a deal then," Shira smiled suddenly. "We fight against each other for a few hours each day. When I see it fit to disengage our arrangement, I will. But it will be me who decides whether I'm ready or not. Agreed?"

"Fine," the halfling nodded, glad it wouldn't be one of the all day sessions he sometimes had to do with Kinu. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, in the morning," she got up and dusted her behind. Trunks couldn't help but notice how her long blueish black hair hung enticingly at the nape of her neck. Flicking the shoulder length locks away from her face, she turned to stare at him again.

"Oh, and let me remind you that this arrangement is to be kept secret. We'll meet in this field for our spar."

"Fine," Trunks suppressed an amused grinned. Were all Saiyajin females this manipulative and commanding? Probably true.

Without a thank you or even a good-bye, Shira flew off towards the colony again. The lavender haired man leaned against the trunk of the tree and placed his hands behind his head. What was it with girls involved with Kokoro coming to him for help? Shaking his head in confusion, Trunks got up too and started scouting the forest. He had promised Bandeku that he would hunt for dinner so he had better begin. Both of them could probably clear out a whole herd of animals if they really got hungry.

Hard black eyes watched as the small alien made its way up to the dais. It stopped a few feet away from the steps and kneeled.

"Back so soon, Hebi-jin? I thought I paid you and your relative to stay on that planet for more then three days," the man seated on the raised platform spoke harshly.

"My apology's, Ojoku-sama," the spy cowered a little as the two men, one seated on a stone throne, another standing beside it, glared at him. "But we ran into . . . . . complications."

"What kind, you worthless idiot," the other person in the room snapped. " My father and I don't tolerate incompetence."

"Of course not, Karai-sama. We successfully completed our reconnaissance mission on the colony in New Vegitasei. However as I was collecting information on the current life style of the surviving Saiyajins, I heard a few men talking. Apparently, there was a hermit living in a far away forest. His name was Bandeku."

"Bandeku?" Ojoku raised a fine black eyebrow. "I have not heard that name for a long time."

"Who is he, Otousan?" Karai inquired with arms folded.

"He was the squad leader of a special middle class group that eliminated alien species that were too troublesome for the regular Saiyajins to take care of. His crew presented King Vegita with many prized planets through out the universe. We should take special consideration of him when we decide to make our presence known to the other Saiyans."

"This Bandeku should prove no problem to me," Karai smirked. "I'm more powerful then any other Saiyajin in existence."

"I know. I trained you to be that way," Ojoku smiled evilly. "But we should see if we could get him on our side first. It would be to our advantage to have such an experienced warrior, even if he is of lower rank."

"Pardon me, Ojoku-sama, but I have other important news," the Hebi-jin interrupted nervously. "The hermit does not live alone. He has taken in a ward, a half-Saiyajin by the odd name of Trunks."

"Trunks? Isn't that the half-breed from Chikyuusei?" Karai asked in bewilderment. "What would he be doing there?"

"Hmm. I thought that he would have died along with the rest of the humans due to those androids. Evidently I underestimated his will to live," Ojoku mused. "Is that all that you have to report?"

"Yes, my lord that is all I could find," the Hebi-jin bobbed in acknowledgment.

"Then leave us," he made a dismissive gesture with his hand at the small creature.

"Begging your pardon, master, but about my money . . . ."

"Why would I pay you for such worthless information? All you and your useless cousin could get for me was that two other people live away from the colony. Be grateful that I even grant you your life! Now be gone from here! And don't bother coming back. I could have found more proficient spies in a nursery."

"Y-yes Ojoku-sama!" the Hebi-jin cowered before scrambling to his feet. Although he wanted the money badly, he wasn't desperate enough to try and challenge the Saiyajin noble and his son. Rumor had it that Ojoku's offspring was some sort of fulfillment of a Saiyajin prophecy or something like that. He did not want to find out if it was true.

"What is this Trunks like?" Karai asked after one of their many spies were gone.

"I'm not completely sure," the father said honestly. "The spies I sent to that planet were destroyed by the androids as well, unwittingly it seems when they annihilated the human cities. The last time they reported was when Vegita-Ouji was killed. One of them also mentioned there was a half-breed Saiyan named Trunks. However, they weren't sure who had sired him, Vegita-Ouji or Kakkarotto. Since he was only a baby when his father died, I did not expect him to survive into manhood. No matter, he is still no match for you. He is a half-breed after all."

"Yes, I don't think so either," Karai agreed. "So do we have enough information already?"

"I believe so. We have been sending spies to New Vegitasei for long enough. I think it is time to let our fellow Saiyajins know of the glorious future ahead of them, a future where our family will rule as the new royal line."

"A long deserved fate if you ask me," Karai smirked. "We will rebuild the Saiyajin empire, this time without the mistakes the Vegita family made. Our kingdom will be the mightiest one the universe shall ever know!"

"And you will ensure that, my Legendary Super Saiyajin. Tell the Shokko-jins that we leave for New Vegitasei at once!"

End of Chapter 10


End file.
